Light of Darkness
by Shadoweye12
Summary: Things have returned to normal in Tokyo, however new forces are emerging and are clashing with each other, among them are eight young males, however are they friend or foe?  A war is brewing, who will be left standing? and will the scouts survive?
1. Chapter 1

Experimental story 1

AN: I'm only writing this because I have developed the story in my head, and I'm somewhat embarrassed by what anime I found myself writing a fanfic off of. No matter, to me its a story, and I want to write it all the same, so read and enjoy. This is only the prolouge and a bit of the beginning to see what the response would be from readers, so whether I continue or not mostly depends on the response from those who read this.

note that when i say their human names it's when they are in their normal clothing and appearance, when I use their sailor names, their in their sailor uniforms.

Bio information: The majority of the sailor scouts are 15 years old, while the outers specifically Uranus and Neptune are 16. Pluto is roughly 20, and Saturn is 13.

now concerning some of the relationships in this story, I'm not really a supporter of homosexual relationships, I'm indifferent to the idea of allowing it to happen, but as for my stories, and personal life, I intend to keep it straight. Now for Uranus and Neptune however, I won't change their relationship to each other until later(though i won't emphasize their relationship much in the story), Uranus and Neptune in this story aren't really homosexual as much as they will be Bisexual. the cause being that Uranus hasn't had many good relationships with some males in the past, and Neptune is just more comfortable with Uranus until later chapters where my OC's will start to fill in possible relationships to the scouts.

as for the first two OC's you'll meet here's their quick bios

Atsuka

age: 18

Quote: "your beginning to grate my nerves"

Standing roughly six feet tall, black hair and dark eyes, an intelligent man who has already graduated Highschool and is living through life by anymeans to keep him happy. As he sees living life by performing the same job day in and out as boring he doesn't stick with one job, he is easily bored, and by extension has several hobbies many of which do bring in money, not least of all is his music band which he and his brother are in. He's not overly wealthy, but he does have a huge savings account. Atsuka however does have a alternate life. In secret he's a dark figure known to some as "Shadow" a dark figure with the powers of darkness, his powers are in a sense vast in terms of possibilities, which is even furthered by his excelling in many martial arts. Growing up without a family except his younger brother Rick, due to a historical reason related to his power he is very protective of Rick and has a hard time getting along with some people, he doesn't understand the meaning of sacrifice as he's never been in the position to perform such an act. He only understands the meaning of convenience, and destroying his enemy. Which results often in him not getting involved in fights even when innocents are likely or are getting hurt, especially if the enemy is "weak/boring". When he does get in a fight he often leaves a large trail of destruction as he doesn't like holding back, in that overwhelming his opponents makes any other possible opponents frightened of him which secretly gets him excited, and keeps the "boring ones" from bothering him. Despite his unwillingness to get in a fight to save those who aren't important to him, he does have a honorable side which causes him to keep promisies, and even be responsible for what he has to consider his fault, except damages, and costs.

Rick

Age: 17

Quote: "Light blinds as well as illuminates"

Standing just under six feet tall Rick has light brown hair and dark eyes, he's Atsuka's younger brother, he's not as academically intelligent as Atsuka is, but he's more constitutionally durable which enables Rick to perform sports and more physically grueling tasks much longer than Atsuka can. He's still in High school though he often skips which isn't helped by the lack of caring from his brother, however Rick does participate enough in school to pass and almost never misses any physical education classes, except when he doesn't want to go or, if he feels like the girls are swarming him too much. Like Atsuka, Rick has an alternate life, he's known to some as "Ultraviolet", as the name implies Rick uses light powers and is also vast in possibilities. Unlike Atsuka, Rick is much more eager to join in fights to protect others which often drags Shadow into the fray unwillingly to keep Rick from harm if the enemy is much to powerful for Rick. Rick doesn't understand the meaning of sacrifice as never needing to be put in such a situation, but he does understand the meaning of protecting what is important which causes him to try to jump at every fight that requires him to turn into Ultraviolet. He isn't as strong in terms of control when compared to Shadow, however he is stronger in terms of damaging power. And before anyone asks, yes Atsuka and Rick are blood related.

And just because I want to I'm going to do something I saw on Star Wars the Clone Wars TV series, I'm gonna put a quote at the beginning of each chapter.

**"Don't fear the Dark, for what you should fear more can't find you in it."**

**The Light of Darkness**

**Chapter 1 A new enemy approaches**

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, and Venus looked on at the two Lieutenants of the Light's Judgement Society, the two Lieutenants were standing above them grinning their usually arrogant grin. Soley responsible for turning half of Tokyo into rubble and the deaths of many innocents, the other half barely saved by the scouts, which too would have been turned into rubble if it hadn't been for some unexplained help.

The Sailors could only glare at the two Lieutenants, once regular humans like them, now serving an insane man. Judge Light.

"WHY!" Sailor Moon could only cry as she craddled an injured arm due to Glare's attack. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"we are servants of justice, we will bring the world into a glorious generation where light shall rule, darkness and evil shall no longer exist, and from here bring justice to the rest of the universe" Glare recited the usual ideology.

"You're insane" Tuxedo Mask could only mutter, cradling his abdomen where sevre burns marred his body and singed his outfit.

"No matter the ideology, it shouldn't involve so much destruction, and death of innocents" Chibi Moon cried pained by the foolishness of the two standing in front of them.

"I am not the one who's insane, you are, for going against Light and Justice, for that you shall be punished" Glare retorted. He turned to his companion Photon and nodded towards him. Photon returned the nod and turned towards Uranus and Neptune who had appeared behind them.

"Uranus! Neptune!" the scouts cried as they saw their friends seemingly fixed to the spot, their bodies bearing the proof of unspeakable torture, their eyes barely showing any life in them, their faces spoke of horror as if they knew what was going to happen, yet seemed so helpless about it.

"What's wrong with them?" Mercury asked outloud recognising the looks of hopelessness in their faces.

"These two are experiencing the power of Light, and what kind of guiding power it has" Glare explained.

"Guiding?" Mars repeated confused.

"Yes, guiding" Photon said as he pointed towards Neptune and waved a finger downwards.

"Augh!" Neptune gasped as she dropped down to both knees at the wave of his finger.

All the scouts gasped at this. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!" Sailor Moon cried.

"We only just introduced a source of light into their lives" Photon answered as he waved a figer at Uranus and Uranus instantly pulled out a sword.

"No way" Everyone gasped. "What are you going to do?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"We are going to demonstrate how Light Judge's sinners" Glare said as he nodded at Photon. Photon waved his hand again and forced Neptune to go on all fours. With a second wave of his hand he made Uranus walk towards her, when it became apparently clear as to what they were going to do, Uranus began to beg.

"Please no, anything but this" Uranus begged. "Don't make me do this" Uranus wept.

"Too late, you have all sinned, and you all will suffer the consequences. You have stopped, and hindered light from coming into this world, now you two will be the first to pay" Photon said as he motioned Uranu's to bring the sword above her head.

"No please" Uranus continued to beg.

"STOP THIS!" Sailor Moon cried.

"This is insane" Mercury muttered horrified to what she was witnessing, two men forcing one of their own to unwillingly kill her friend.

"THAT'S COWARDLY!" Jupiter cried as she made a sudden move forward, but was stopped by Glare who raised his hand towards them, and a small ball of light began to form in it.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you. If you get any closer, I will be forced to disintegrate you in purifiying light" He said a sadistic smile crossed his face.

None of the scouts dared move, knowing that their friend would be killed in one of the most horrific ways, but if they moved they too would be disinegrated, and they couldn't afford Sailor Moon's life, not now of all times. If she died their entire order falls apart, if all of them die, there would be no one left to stop the Light's Judgement Society from their conquering of Earth and then the solar system.

"Neptune, I'm sorry" Uranus was crying a nonstop stream of tears as she still held the sword steady above her head. Her whole body shaking, signifying that she was resisting, but to no avail.

"It's all right Uranus" Neptune replied. "It's not you doing it, I'm just sorry that it had to be this way" Neptune smiled at Uranus. "I would have liked to see how you and Atsuka hit it off" Neptune said.

"E-even in this situation, teasing me as always. I'd never hit it off with that j-jerk." Uranus replied with a slight smile of her own, but the sword still remained steady above her head.

"Do it" Glare said to Photon, all Photon did was nod as he forced Uranus to hold the sword back further.

"No, no" Uranus pleaded as she struggled to fight back. "No, please"

And then Photon swung his hand forward.

"NO!" Uruanus cried as she swung the sword downward aiming for Neptune's neck. Neptune closed her eyes a faint smile appearing on her face as she looked downward at the ground prepared for what was to come.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone as Uranus swung the sword down, every scout screamed in horror, or for Photon to stop. Photon and Glare only watched happily as the event seemingly slowly unfolded.

'I'm sorry Neptune' Uranus thought as she closed her eyes, unable to watch the consequence of the deed. 'I'm sorry'

**Half a Year ago**

**With Rei Hino**

Rei was tossing and turning in bed, her dreams obviously haunting her.

_"EVERYONE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" Mars cried towards her friends who where on all fours or on one knee staring at several beings standing in front of them._

_Mars took a good look at the figures, all dressed in one solid color from head to toe, wearing long trench coats, leather like gloves, and eyes glowing different colors in contrast to the colors they wore, making their eyes stand out, eminating a rather intimidating appearance. Standing in front of her was one wearing all Black, another wearing white, another red, another golden yellow, another green, another silver, another wearing light icy blue, and the last wearing dark brown. _

_"WHO ARE YOU!" Mars demanded suddenly feeling fearful for what these beings are capable of doing, unable to decide what she should do._

_"What is fire to you?" the red figure said in a calm voice replying to Mars._

_"What kind of a question is that?" Mars said to herself._

_"Beware" the one in white continued saying._

_Mars could only look to the one in white in confusion._

_"Beware what?" Mars asked hoping to recieve a different answer._

_"Beware what you can't see in light" the one in white replied._

_Mars was now even more confused. "What I can't see in light? How can I not see in light?" she asked._

_"What is fire to you?" the one in Red asked again._

_"What kind of a question is that?" Mars asked again to the same question._

_"What is fire to you?" the one in Red asked a third time._

_Mars took a moment to think, and she replied. "Fire to me is warmth" Mars answered._

_"Fire is warmth" the one in Red replied. "Fire is light" the Red figure added._

_"Huh?" was all Mars managed to say before the figures began to disappear one by one._

_"WAIT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHO YOU ARE!" Mars cried._

_"Do you fear the dark?" the one in Black asked._

_"What's with these riddles?" Mars asked outloud hoping for some kind of response, but the figures just dissappeared._

Rei sat up quickly.

"Well that was different" she said to herself as she looked out the window. The sun had risen just over the horizion, and set a beautiful orange glow in the clouds and on the landscape. "Well at least I didn't lose any sleep from that" she said to herself. "But that was interesting, I should tell the others" she said to herself as she got out of bed and changed for school.

**Hours later on the school roof during lunch break**

Rei had met with her friends at school, after a couple classes came lunch break and that's when Rei told them about the dream she had.

"Well that is certainly interesting" Luna replied after she heard all of Rei's story. "They never said who they were?" Luna asked.

"No" Rei answered.

"Never even saw their faces" Minako asked.

"No, I could only see their eyes, and they were glowing" Rei answered.

Usagi however didn't seemed interested or excited about this revelation. "Ah, they sound scary, and I'm scared of the dark".

"You never change" Rei sighed.

"You say something Rei?" Usagi asked.

"Nope" Rei answered.

"Were you able to tell if they were friends or enemies?" Artemis asked.

"No I couldn't tell, I only knew that the longer I stared at them, the more scared I became" Rei answered.

"Well, at least we can agree that this might be a sign for a new enemy" Luna suggested.

"Sounds reasonable enough, however" Makoto began. "I can't help but shake the feeling that what they're telling us is some sort of message, maybe like to get us to surrender ourselves to the darkness" Makoto explained.

"That is certainly a possibility, however we have no idea what their message means until we confront them in real life, if they even do exist in real life" Luna replied.

"So what should we do about it?" Usagi asked.

"Duh" Makoto sighed. "We train and get stronger" Makoto said standing up and leaving as the bell rang signifying the end of class.

**Just in front of the school**

"Ow my ears" one 18 year old male said in a bored tone standing six feet tall black hair dark eyes, he began to rub the inside of his ear with his pinky finger.

"It's just a school bell" a second 17 year old male said with light brown hair, and dark eyes. Standing just under six feet tall the male looked to the first. "You complain too much Atsuka" the second male said.

"Zip it Rick. I don't need you to rub in the fact that I like to complain." Atsuka replied still in his bored tone.

"Jeez, being bored is a killer" Rick sighed.

"Yeah, how long until our work starts?" Atsuka asked.

"In four hours" Rick answered.

"Any suggestions on what to do until then?" Atsuka asked.

"Well, we could go to the dojo nearby, or the one inside the school" Rick suggested.

"Good idea, we'll give their students a run for their money." Atsuka smiled evilly at the thought of what he was going to do to the students turning back towards the school.

Usagi and her friends were walking across the school grounds to get to their gym class at the running track when they heard some noises coming from inside the Karate clubs room.

CRASH!

"What was that?" Makoto asked outloud.

"Seems like they are practicing hard." Rei said seemingly uninterested in the cause of the noise.

CRASH!

Just as the girls were about to turn away, a Karate club student, and a Judo student were both thrown through the door of the club dojo.

"WHAT THE!" Makoto cried as she saw the two students thrown through the door. "WHAT KIND OF TRAINING EXERCISE IS THIS!" she cried.

"How boring" an unknown voice said. "These students weren't even a proper challenge".

The girls watched as two males walked out of the building, one they didnt' recognize, and the second they recognized as Rick from one of their classes.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to be so hard on them Atsuka" Rick said.

"Was I too hard on them?" Atsuka asked seeming oblivious to the idea that he destroyed the entire Karate club.

"Duh, you trashed both the Karate Club and the Judo Club all on you own, not to mention their teachers" Rick scolded.

"But they were weak" Atsuka whined.

"Atsuka, your a master class martial artist, you can't compare club students to you" Rick retorted.

"Trashed both the Judo, and Karate Club?" Rei repeated.

"On his own?" Usagi copied.

"Master Class Martial Artist?" Makoto copied.

"You girls want something?" Atsuka asked the girls as he saw them just standing there looking at them amazed.

"Uh, no" Usagi was the first to reply snapping out of her stupor.

"Oh, its just you girls" Rick sighed recognizing them.

"Huh? Rick is that you?" Minako asked.

"Last time I checked" Rick replied in a bored tone.

"But Rick, who's this guy your with?" Makoto asked.

"This is my older brother, Atsuka" Rick introduced.

"WHAT!" the girls gasped in astonishment.

"H-he-he's you-your brother?" Makoto asked again.

"I thought I just said that" Rick replied in a bored tone. "This is why I don't go to school half the time. You people are idiots" Rick whispered to himself.

Makoto however had a different idea. "Hey, Mr. Atsuka" she announced.

"Atsuka is just fine" Atsuka sighed.

"Ok, Atsuka I want you to fight me" Makoto requested.

"What?" Atsuka looked a little intruiged. "You want me to fight you?"

"AH, MAKOTO YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Usagi cried.

"Ok, and when do you want to fight?" Atsuka asked.

"Right Now!" Makoto got herself in a ready stance.

"Really? Looking like that?" Atsuka asked referring to Makoto being in her gym uniform, which was a white shirt with a blue speedo bottom.

Makoto blushed furiously. "I-it doesn't matter, I-I can still fight in this all the same" she excalimed.

"Suit yourself" Atsuka said as he turned to face her.

"Aren't you gonna prepare yourself?" Makoto asked.

"Do I need a battle stance to be ready?" Atsuka asked.

"I guess not" Makoto replied.

"Hey guys check it, Rick's brother whooped the Karate and Judo clubs and Now Makoto is taking him on" a male student called to the others drawing attention to the event.

"NO WAY!" some other students exclaimed as they gathered.

"HERE I COME!" Makoto cried as she rushed at Atsuka.

"I can see that" Atsuka replied in a bored tone. "Too slow" Atsuka muttered as he sidestepped the punch Makoto threw at him.

"What!" Makoto asked herself as Atsuka suddenly stepped out of the way, leaving Makoto on a crash course with the ground.

CRASH!

"You're too unbalanced" Atsuka sighed. "So much for that"

"I'm not done yet" Atsuka turned around to see Makoto standing back up.

"Good to see that your more of a fighter than the others" Atsuka commented.

"Thanks" Makoto thanked Atsuka. "Here I Come!" Makotot cried.

"You don't need to narrate this" Atsuka replied as he sidestepped the second attack causing the same result.

CRASH!

"AGAIN!" Makoto cried.

CRASH!

"I'm not giving up"

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

"This is getting old very quickly" Atsuka explained looking as bored as ever, barely even moving from the first spot he started their suposed fight from. He looked at Makoto who was staggering to her feet, her face and body was covered in bruises and dirt from her hitting the pavement so many times. "Unless you want your face to start looking like a blueberry I suggest you stop" Atsuka suggested.

But unbeknownst to anyone there, Haruka, and Michiru were walking by the school at that very time. And all they saw and heard was a group of people standing around, a tall six foot male standing above Makoto, and him saying "Unless you want your face to start looking like a blueberry, I suggest you stop."

"What's going on here?" Haruka asked outloud.

"I don't know Haruka, but it doesn't look good" Michiru replied looked worried at a dirty and bruised Makoto.

"Did that bastard do something to her?" Haruka asked outloud her rage reaching boiling point.

"I don't know, but it looks like they were-" Michiru didn't get to finish her sentence as Haruka took off towards Atsuka. "HEY HARUKA WAIT!"

"HEY YOU!" Haruka yelled at Atsuka.

"What now?" Atsuka said in a bored tone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS GIRL!" Haruka demanded of the man, Atsuka only looked back rather annoyed.

"I didn't do anything" Atsuka replied.

"LIAR!" Haruka yelled again.

Atsuka sighed. "Look if your reffering to the idea that I punched her" Atsuka said pointing to Makoto. "Or layed any type of hand or intent to hurt her, then you've got the wrong idea, I never touched her" Atsuka said.

"Then how do you explain that?" Haruka said pointing to Makoto and her bruises.

"She fell" Atsuka answered honestly, he was starting to get really annoyed at trying to talk to this person.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe crap like that" Haruka said gritting her teeth.

"Suit yourself" Atsuka said as he sighed and began to walk away. "Come on Rick"

"Hey Where Do You Think Your Going!" Haruka demanded getting in a fighting stance.

"Anywhere away from you crazy girl" Atsuka answered.

Haruka gasped. 'He knows that I'm a girl?' She thought to herself. "So your not that easily fooled huh?" Haruka asked still in her fighting stance.

"I guess that only makes one of us" Atsuka said.

"WHY YOU!" Haruka yelled as she lunged at the man.

"HARUKA WAIT!" Usagi cried realizing that this was going to get out of hand very quickly.

But Haruka didn't hear her, she lunged at Atsuka stretching out one of her hands to punch Atsuka.

"Nice speed" Atsuka commented in a slightly amused tone. "But. Not fast enough" Atsuka said as he dodged the punch and stepped behind Haruka.

"WHAT!" Haruka gasped as she was caught off guard, at the very last second Atsuka had dodged the attack and seemingly just appeared behind her.

"But, your beginning to grate my nerves" Atsuka said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Not Good!" Rick exclaimed as he dashed to get in the way as Atsuka suddenly began to swing his leg towards Haruka's head.

Haruka gasped as she saw the kick headed for her head, as she saw that she knew she wouldn't be able to block it in time.

"STOP!" Rick cried as he managed to merge himself between him and the kick. Just as quickly as it happened, Atsuka stopped his kick two inches from Rick's face.

"You've got a deathwish Rick?" Atsuka asked.

"No" Rick replied.

"Why's that?" Atsuka asked.

"I know you very well brother, you stopped your kick roughly two inches from my face, you were prepared to stop even if I didn't get in the way" Rick explained.

"Very good Rick" Atsuka said as he lowered his leg from Rick's face. "But where done her, let's go" Atsuka said as he turned to leave.

"WAIT!" a cry came from the crowd. Atsuka stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to see Makoto standing and smiling towards him. "Haruka it's ok, he's telling the truth he didn't touch me" Makoto quickly explained to Haruka who started looking confused. Makoto turned to Atsuka and then suddenly dropped into a face to the growd bowing position. "Please train me" Makoto asked.

"WHAT!" Everyone said shocked at this request.

"That's not a good idea" Rick said horrified.

"I don't take students" Atsuka explained as he turned around, but Makoto wouldn't stop.

"I'LL PRACTICE HARD!" she exclaimed.

"I still don't take students" Atsuka said as he began to walk away.

"I'll BOTHER YOU UNTIL YOU DO TEACH ME!" Makoto cried.

"Not good" Rick gasped. Atsuka just stopped and turned around.

"You wouldn't" Atsuka said looking greatly irritated, Makoto could feel that she pressed a button, a button that would get her what she wanted.

"Yes, I'll follow at work, even to you house, and bother you at dinner until you train me" Makoto promised.

Atsuka could only look on irritated as several veins began to buldge from his head. "You wouldn't dare" Atsuka continued.

"I would" Makoto replied.

"Rick can I kill her?" Atsuka asked in a dangerous tone.

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" Rick replied desperately.

'Crap!' Atsuka yelled in his head. He took a long moment to pause and think about this. "Fine, I'll teach you" Atsuka replied.

"Oh no!" Rick said obviously a past memory was haunting him.

"Great" Makoto replied.

"TRAIN US TOO!" Rei exclaimed as she got down on her hands and knees with everyone else, and forced Usagi to do the same.

"Oh no" Rick continued to say to himself as the situation got worse.

"Very well" Atsuka replied as he began to glow with a deep dark aura.

"They're doomed" Rick said as he couldn't bare to watch this any further.

Haruka and Michiru seemed to feel Atuska's dark intent and Haruka immediately stepped forward.

"TRAIN ME TOO!" Haruka cried.

"Haruka?" Michiru said. "Me too!" Michiru raised her hand.

"Very well" Atsuka said as he dropped the dark aura and turned around. "Be at the Shinjuku police station tomorrow evening after school, Rick will guide you there and through the building, and whatever happens, if you want to survive, DON'T BE LATE!" Atsuka said as he began to walk away.

"Wait for me bro!" Rick began to chase after his brother.

"What did we just get ourselves into?" Makoto asked rather curious about what was going to happen tomorrow evening.

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

In a tall tower that seemed to touch the sky, on an island deep in the middle of the Pacific ocean, one man stood with twelve men standing around him.

"Soon, very soon, we will have enough strength to begin the operation to bring light to the world, and cast darkness into nothing for eternity" the man said.

"Yes Lord Light" the group of twelve said in unison.

"Ray, and Solar" the man they called Lord Light said.

"Yes" two men said as they stepped forward.

"I need you to go to the closest country and start recruiting more allies" the man instructed.

"As you wish my lord, to Japan we will go, and there we will start our army and take the country, fear not Lord Light" the two said in unison as they dissappeared in a wisp of light and headed East towards Japan.

"Yes, soon, very soon" the man said one more time as he turned towards the others.

Author's Note: Well anyway, I did it, I wrote the first chapter of the story that I had deveolped in my head for some time now, I'm ashamed to say that I feel a little too old for this type of anime to be a base for one of my stories, but what can I say, I love a good story.


	2. First Appearance

Ok for anyone who doesn't get the idea of "Experimental Story" in the description, this story is mearly a story for me to practice different types of writing styles, as most of my abilites are on characters killing eachother, I'm trying to expand more on the idea of Character Developement, and relationship development, as I have little skills in those right now. Anyway here's the bios for the other six OCs.

Note: for the characters power they can't make elements or whatever they manipulate out of thin air, they need to have the element exist around them in some shape or form for them to start, for example a fire user can't make flame from nothing, but if he had a lighter or there was a fire nearby he could take that fire and easily create a huge inferno simply by willing it, also for more solid form elements they need to gather more of the specific element for them to do more, fire is slightly exempt from this rule as a fire user can create a huge inferno by willing it, though it will take time, and it doesn't need to feed on any solid matter to increase the size of the flame, in consequence the fire user can get more exhausted more quickly the bigger the fire and the longer he has to maintain it.

Devin

Age: 16

Standing roughly 5'10", with deep green eyes, and dark brown hair. Devin grew up without his parents as he was abandoned as a child resulting in him refusing to speak much except to say simple words such as "yes, no, yeah, agreed" this can also go for aggressive lines, and even insults. Being without parents he grew up on the streets for a short while of his life until he was found by Atsuka who helped him find a comfortable living, even though Atsuka refuses to be recognized as a parental, or sibling figure, Devin refers to Atsuka as Brother. He never went to school as he hated it to no end, even getting so bad that Atsuka had to force the principal to let him leave, despite this he is quite intelligent especially in science and history. He was self taught, but was also encouraged by how much Atsuka seemed to know about history. Music has been a big part of his life which is what made him join Atsuka in being part of the Ethereal Band, he also likes water as it seems to hold a personal meaning to him for when he was young or when he was born. His alternate life takes the form of "Poseidon", the name coming from the Ancient Greek God of the Ocean, he controls water almost freely, and can even produce water from the humidity in the air, or clouds surrounding him giving him almost endless sources of water to use. He can even freeze, evaporate, precipitate, and melt water freely, though going through these stages can be straining on his mind. However his abilites make him and Hyouko a good team.

Takeshi

Age: 16

Standing almost 6' tall Takeshi has blue eyes (he wears colored contacts, no one knows the real color of his eyes), dyed Blonde hair, Takeshi is very outgoing, and outspoken, which often gets him on Atsuka's annoyed side, He also tends to flirt alot with almost any girl he comes in contact with, except people who he's going to have a long aquantenceship or relationship with. His flirting has often got him in trouble with the worst people imaginable, gangs, police, even government, he has stopped when he ended up getting in trouble with Atsuka, how? Well no one except Atsuka, Rick, and Takeshi knows. Takeshi isn't intelligent in anything beyond singing, and social abilities, which of course means he even gets schooled by even Devin. Takeshi's alternate life goes by the name "Gaia", he uses Rocks, dirt, and Earth basically as his weapon, since Earth is everywhere, and it's properties are in almost everything used to build structures, Takeshi is virtually without limit in terms of area to fight. However with lack of intelligence in science, Takeshi has trouble utalizing things such as concrete, or iron as a weapon.

Kaiken

Age: 17

Standing 5'11" Kaiken or Kai for short, he has black hair and black eyes. He's rather normal, he gets good grades in school, and lives a relatively normal life, there's nothing significantly special about him. He does however have a significantly higer level of competition/motivation when it comes to Fighting. Though he almost never gets in a fight, when he does he seems to enter a much different personality, insomuch that he is is considered to have "Split Personality Disorder" except it wouldn't be chronic, cause he is still self aware and concious of his actions always. He first met Atsuka and Rick when they were visiting his school and Atsuka was beating up the Judo and Karate clubs, and Kaiken not only never stopped getting back up, he was the only one to land a hit on Atsuka in years. This earned him some respect and was even invited to join the music band Atsuka was making called The Ethereal's or The Ethereal's Band depending on how you talk about them. Kaiken's alternate form comes in the appearance of "Hellfire", his power is fire based, and unlike most others who were able to learn their powers or had it from birth, Kaiken's had to be "Unlocked" persay, he had the ability to use it as he is a decendent of people who used fire abilities, but with the lack of use from older generations his just became dormant which was awakened by help of Rick, and Takeshi. Kaiken is by flexibility standard the weakest of the group as fire isn't something that you can take from almost anywhere, he can however use a lighter,match, energy from a hot light bulb, or heat from the sun for example to create a fire, and like Raiken with his lightening can create more fire to expand his power. However this leaves him most vulnerable at night and by extension almost harmless unless he has a lighter or a box of matches.

Hyouko

Age: 14

Standing 5'7" tall Hyouko has green eyes, and brown eyes. Being the youngest member of The Etheral's he doesn't have a musical part of the band as he doesn't play an instrument, nor does he want to. He operates lighting, stage effects, and sound effects. He's really shy and doesn't like strangers or crowds, he hates noise and hot temperatures. Though he is able to operate normally in a hot day, he just has to keep his mind of the heat, otherwise he over reacts and faints. He gives people the cold shoulder often if he doesn't like them or if he has a grudge he hasn't payed back yet. He likes cold foods which often returns to a problem of him constantly eating sweets, which earns a rather negative response from everyone he knows except Atsuka who could honestly care less about Kyouko's eating habits. He was taken in by Atsuka after his parents died in a robbery, the robbers where later hunted down by Rick, Kaiken, Takeshi, Maida, and Devin however when they found them, Atsuka had already "Taken care" of the robbers. Though Hyouko was never officially adopted by Atsuka, he does consider Atsuka his guardian, he doesn't respect Atsuka enough to consider him his parent, which sits very well with Atsuka. His alternate life takes the form of "Arctica" the root word coming from Arctic, and Antarctica, he uses ice as his power. He isn't able to create ice out of thin air like most other abilites, however he does have the ability to drop temperatures drastically which can freeze nearby water, or make it too cold for his opponent to fight properly, he however is unable to freeze his opponents directly without large amounts of ice being brought into the picture. Hyouko is very resourceful and calculating making him able to fight almost any opponent irreguardless of power, and experience differences.

Maida

Age: 19

Standing 6'2" tall and naturally blonde hair with blue eyes, Maida is often considered a brute because of his large size and height, however unless provoked he wouldn't harm a fly. He never did well in school and couldn't get a decent job to buy a professional drumset which he wanted since he was a kid. He however by fate met Atsuka who offered to pay for his drumset if he agreed to be part of The Ethereals, Maida of course accepted, and was in for a shock when he learned that everyone in the Etherals uses some sort of elemental power, save Atsuka and Rick. He doesn't know how to swim and doesn't like water very much, he boxes for sport and completed with his large size he is rather dangerous in a fist fight. His alternate persona is "Kaze" which in Japanese literally means "Wind", he uses wind powers and isn't short on scientific knowledge on it. Of course he is able to use the air around him as his source of power, however he doesn't have much control over his own power thus, there is rather limited uses he can have for his power except for attacking and some defending.

Raiken

Age: 17

Standing 5'10" Raiken, with blue eyes, and light brown hair, Raiken is a very handsome and very athletic male, like most popular males, has girls swooning over him, however he's not the type to play with females he hates being crowded and is the more serious relationship type of person, though with his girl troubles he often gets depressed that he will never be able to find someone who he likes. This often leads to teasing from everyone in the band except Atsuka who of course couldn't care less about Raiken's troubles. Raiken was often bullied when he was younger, and wouldn't fight back because of his lack of fighting skill. This changed however when Atsuka would start to come to his rescue, however that was years ago and Atsuka has long since trained Raiken to fend for himself, and by extension doesn't concern himself over Raiken's problems anymore since following his family crisis. Raiken isn't really part of The Etherals when it comes to the band, however he is a replacement for band members who are sick or unable to make it as he can play almost any instrument. His alternate form is "Blitz" which comes form the German word "Blitzkreig" which means "Lightning strike" or "Lightning attack". As his name implies he uses lightning as his power, he is well versed in science and thus is able to pull the electrons in almost anything solid giving him a constant supply of electricity. But however he isn't able to simply pull it out at will, thus once he has a small amount he's able to use the electricity he has to amplify it or make more. He is considered one of the strongest members of the group beyond Atsuka and Rick.

Light of Darkness

Chapter 2

**Those who lose interest in life, usually first lost care for others**

First Appearance

The next day the girls began to head towards the Shinjuku Police department, for what was beyond them, however they decided to bring Rini, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Mamoru as well. It was nearing night fall and the group finally found themselves in front of the Shinjuku station.

"I WON'T DO IT!" Usagi cried.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Rei yelled back as she dragged a protesting Usagi behind her.

"Well we're here" Makoto sighed as he eyed the large Police building.

"So this is where they said to meet huh?" Mamoru asked. "Well what are we waiting for?"

The group stepped inside where they were greeted by a large group of police officers working regularly paying little attention to them.

"Um, where's Rick?" Rei asked outloud beginning to think that this was some sort of prank.

"Hey guys" a familiar voice called from behind the administration desk.

"Hey Rick" Usagi greeted spotting their friend first.

"Glad you all could make it, and you seemed to have brought some extra company as well" Rick said noticing Rini, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Mamoru.

"Yeah, well we thought the more the merrier right?" Usagi asked.

"Oh come on, if you guys didn't really trust my brother, you don't have to hide it" Rick said.

"GAH!" Everyone gasped as Rick seemed to read them like a book.

"Don't worry, my brother isn't going to try anything dishonest, however I wouldn't expect to leave the station tonight though" Rick said.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Haruka asked rather defensivly.

"Most people who my brother trains don't ever leave the station immediatly." Rick answered earning looks of confusion. "Probably best if you saw for yourself"

Rick lead them past the counter earning some quick protest from an officer, but Rick quickly dealt with his complaints, and he took them deeper inside the building and in front of an elevator. As they cramped themselves inside the elevator, Rick showed them that there were four underground levels in this station, and they were heading to level 3.

"Well, where here" Rick said as the elevator door opened showing off a huge dojo like area. Tons of police officers were spread randomly throughout the dojo practicing their karate or whatever they were doing. This however looked normal, everyone was doing what they should be doing and Atsuka was no where in sight.

"I thought Atsuka was the one training?" Makoto asked as he realized that Atsuka wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Did something happen to him?" Michiru asked concerned.

"What? No, my brother's fine, he's actually taking a moment to collect some equipement" Rick explained.

"You meantioned that no one who trains under Atsuka wouldn't leave the station the same night" Haruka noted. "And yet everyone seems perfectly healthy"

"Oh, these guys aren't training under Atsuka tonight" Rick answered.

"Then who's training them?" Rei asked.

"Raiken is" Rick answered.

"Who's Raiken?" Makoto asked.

"Oh yeah, we didn't give you a proper introduction did we" Rick realized how little the girls and Mamoru actually knew of them. "Ok, first off let me introduce myself, I am Rick a member of The Ethereals" Rick introduced.

"The Ethereals?" Ami asked.

"Yeah" Rick answered undeterred by the fact that they didn't seem to know about them until.

"AH!" Minako cried.

"What is it Minako?" Usagi asked.

"T-the Ethereals, th-they're a rising music band" Minako said.

"Oh so you've heard of us?" Rick asked surprised that one of them heard of them.

"Yes" Minako suddenly got starry eyes. "You guys sing such beautiful music"

"Ah, thanks I guess, though I've never heard of rock being so openly refferred to as "Beautiful", plus it's more of a hobby more than an intended career so were not really intending to go anywhere with it." Rick said.

"Aw, why not?" Minako pouted.

"Atsuka just doesn't care too, not to mention most of us aren't ready for the limelight yet" Rick explained.

"I heard of them too" Hotaru added. "Though only in rumor, I've never heard you guys play"

"Oh, well I can get you guys tickets to our next performance" Rick invited.

"REALLY!" Minako exclaimed starry eyed.

"Y-yeah" Rick confirmed.

"Hey Rick" an unfamiliar voice called.

"Oh hey Raiken" Rick replied. "Everyone, this is Raiken, a childhood friend of mine and also a member of The Ethereals"

"Wow, how many more people are here that are part of your band?" Haruka asked.

"Not counting Raiken, Atsuka, and myself there are five more" Rick answered.

"Really!" Makoto asked.

"Yup, they're all training the police right now" Rick answered as he pinted out five others in the crowd of police.

"Wow, are all of you masters in martial arts?" Makoto asked.

"No, not all of us are masters, but many of us are very skilled" Rick replied. "But to be truthfully honest Atsuka is the only Master class martial artist among us".

"Your brother's the only master class fighter?" Makoto repeated.

"He just said that" a familiar voice said, and it sounded bored and irritated.

the gang turned around to see Atsuka standing behind them with a very irritated look on his face.

"So you blackmailers decided to show up" Atsuka accused.

"BLACKMAILERS!" Makoto cried. "LAST I CHECKED YOU AGREED!"

"Doesn't matter, you annoyances ready to suf-achem I mean train" Atsuka asked.

"What were you about to say?" Haruka asked, realizing that what Atsuka was about to say seemed to sound like 'suffer'.

"Say what?" Atsuka replied losing his irritated face and trying his best to look innocent.

Haruka only growled knowing there was no way she would be able to force the truth out of Atsuka. "Nevermind, let's just get training"

"Alright, right this way" Rick said as he ushered the group of ten girls and one male towards a seperate corner of the dojo. "You girls, and guy will train together in this corner to keep out of the Police Forces way" Atsuka said. The group set down all their casual clothing and dawned their sporting or combat clothing, and they turned to Atsuka.

"So what are we doing first?" Makoto asked excited to get started.

"Well first I have to get an idea at what each one of you is physically capable of, so I'm going to do some light wrestling, sparring, or whatever you wish to get a quick test on your overall abilites, such as your endurance, pain threshold, physical strength etc." Atsuka explained.

"Just choose who we want?" Usagi asked, she had protested about joining as it intailed physical labor.

"No, you're not getting off easy Usagi" Rei growled knowing that Usagi was hoping for a way out of this training. "Cause your going to be my partner"

"NO!" Usagi cried as she tried to get away only to have Rei tackle her, but Usagi still struggled to escape.

"At least she can be determined when she wants to be" Atsuka noted un a dull tone. "Anyway, yeah everyone get a partner."

Everyone paired off and waited for Atsuka to say go.

"Start whenever your ready" Atsuka ordered.

Usagi was trembling and crying as she stood helplessly in front of Rei who was in comparison to Usagi much more experienced in physical combat. Haruka was actually starting to coach Michiru on what to do when she attacked. Makoto and Mamoru were throwing blows and blocks back and forth at a slow pace to get in the feeling. Minako, and Ami where starting as well, but neither of them having any physical combat knowledge or experience outside of their sailor senshi transformations they had little idea of what to do. Rini and Hotaru were taking it at snails pace because Hotaru didn't have the stamina to cope with the stress of so much movement. Setsuna however left without a partner just stood there unaware of what to do, she turned to Atsuka for an answer.

Atsuka sighed. "If you want I can practice with you, if you don't want me as a partner, then feel free to sit down somewhere until someone is available" Atuska explained.

"Um, no I would like to be your partner" Setsuna replied as she approached Atsuka.

'Oh, this otta be good' Haruka thought secretly.

"Since I'm the one testing, I won't attack, you will be the one to do that" Atsuka explained.

"How should I start?" Setsuna asked.

"Just throw a couple of punches, then kicks, and then if there is anything fancy or skillful that you want to do or attempt to pull off feel free to do so" Atsuka said.

"Alright" Setsuna answered as she took a ready stance, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she and everyone else were still in their regular clothing. Setsuna knowing that this was a simple testing of her general abilities, and not a test to beat Atsuka she took the moment to throw a simple punch at Atsuka. "HA!"

THAP!

Everyone stopped to see what happened, though Setsuna wasn't skilled in such fighting styles, she was recognized as one of the physically stronger members. They stood amazed, as they observed Setsuna stretching out her arm throwing a punch, but it was stopped cold by Atsuka's hand. Not looking fazed by the punch the girls and Mamoru began to understand a little more of Atsuka's ability, Setsuna didn't stop there as she threw a few more punches which Atsuka stopped cold every time.

"Not bad, but your too straight forward and easy to read" Atsuka explained.

"Oh, ok" Setsuna replied not to concerned about her performance.

"Anyway, before I get into any serious training, do any of you have anything you need to be at tomorrow?" Atsuka asked. "Since tomorrow is Thursday, I'd assume you all have school, but if you don't then is there anything you need to be at tomorrow?"

Everyone gave this a quick thought, however most of the girls had school tomorrow so the answer was obvious. Setsuna, and Mamoru both had work instead of school, thus everyone had something to be at tomorrow.

"I take it everyone has an obligation to be at tomorrow?" Atsuka asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Fine, then I won't work you guys like I want to, so we'll just stick to any number of basic practices that you desire and I'll just coach you for today, then maybe i'll get someone else to help you ease into the more intense training" Atsuka explained.

"But what if some of us aren't intending to come back after today?" Haruka asked.

"Then don't come back, I'm not going to miss you" Atsuka explained.

Haruka growled slightly, she was rather happy she didn't have to come back, not that she really would have even if Atsuka expected her to, but she was kind of hoping that she could irritate him by being rebellious.

Some of the girls felt a little hurt that Atsuka wasn't all that concerned about wanting to train them, but then again, he did have a whole police station to train so he probably wasn't short on things to do.

"Alright get into pairs, and begin training, there are pads, guards, and other things in these boxes to use" Atsuka said as he pointed at a couple of boxes next to him. "And there are some stuffed mannequins over there" Atsuka pointed towards several stuffed statues that some police where punching and kicking.

"Um, Atsuka!" Makoto announced herself.

"What?" Atsuka replied in a bored tone.

"I want you to spar with me" Makoto explained.

"Well aren't you the determined one" Atsuka replied, "Yeah fine, but I still need to coach the others, so we'll make these quick rounds alright?"

"That's just fine" Makoto replied in a determined voice.

Rick was watching from a distance as he saw Atsuka start to train the girls and Mamoru, a little surprised that he was going easy on them, Rick suspected that Atsuka didn't want to keep them from their regular activities the following day and was going to make sure that they were able to leave tonight.

"Master Rick" a police man announced as he approached Rick.

"Yeah?" Rick replied.

"There's a phone call for you" the police man answered.

"Be there in a moment" Rick replied as he took one last glance at Atsuka and then left.

Rick entered on of the offices where the police man pointed to a phone and Rick picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Rick" A deep voice replied.

"So it's you" Rick answered. "You have a lot of nerve calling me here, Atsuka has half the mind to kill you if we meet again, what makes you think that he wouldn't want to when you call me like this?"

"I have a favor to ask" the voice continued ignoring the question.

"What do you want?" Rick asked growing a little more irritated.

"I have gotten a visit from the society" the voice continued.

"What?" Rick sounded shocked.

"Yeah, they tried to recruit me to their cause, of course I refused. But knowing them, they will come back and try again, or destroy my building as a retaliation, I need you and any of your friends to come by and watch my warehouse for tonight" the voice explained.

"And if I refuse?" Rick asked, his dialouge was drawing some attention from the police around him, however Rick motioned for them to get back to what they were doing.

"Well, with the loss of my warehouse a lot of people will be out of work until I can rebuild, and with the economy the way it is, we both know that this isn't a good thing" the voice explained.

Rick let out a long sigh of frustration. "Very well, I'll drop by and watch the warehouse tonight, but you owe me big understand?" Rick answered.

"Thank-you son" the voice thanked.

"Don't thank me dad, just be thankful that Atsuka may actually let me do this and let you live" Rick continued.

"I already am" the man replied. "Goodbye Rick"

"Goodbye dad" Rick replied as he hung up the phone.

"I thought you said that both your parents were dead?" a police officer said.

"To me, I still have a father, however to Atsuka, that man lost the priviledge to such a title a long time ago, and to be honest I don't know how much I see him as a dad either" Rick explained.

"Well, obviously enough to call him 'dad'" the police officer smiled.

"I guess so" Rick answered as he walked off.

**Three hours later**

The girls and Mamoru had already left aching and sore from the training, though Makoto seemed to be the only one excited for the painful lessons given to them. Atsuka had retired to his barrack room that the police station provided each one of them individually. Atsuka was reading a book in a chair next to a light on a desk next to the head of his bed.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in" Atsuka answered, and then Rick opened the door. "What is it Rick?"

"I'm heading out tonight, I might be back late" Rick vauegly explained.

"Doing a favor for 'him' I assume" Atsuka asked not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Your not angry about that?" Rick asked expecting an irritated answer at the very least.

"I'm not in the mood to concern myself over it" Atsuka replied sounding more bored and uninterested rather than angry. "What is it about?"

"Dad got a visit from the Society" Rick explained, this earned the full attention of Atsuka as he turned his head towards Rick. "And he refused to help them"

"So, your going to go protect his warehouse I assume?" Atsuka asked.

"Yeah"

"You taking some of the others with you?" Atsuka asked as he returned his attention towards his book.

"Yes"

"Well then, don't get yourself hurt" Atsuka said wishing Rick luck.

"You aren't coming with me?" Rick asked.

"No, that man and his business can burn for all I care" Atsuka replied. This stung Rick's heart a bit, but he knew Atsuka harbored a deep resentment for their father and wasn't going to be anybit forgiving about it.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow if not tonight" Rick said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, see you soon" Atsuka replied as the door closed. "The Society huh?" Atsuka thought to himself.

**Meanwhile at the warehouse**

Rick stood in the centre of the warehouse dressed from head to toe in pure white clothing, white cargo pants, with white boots, a heavy hooded long coat covering the rest of his body, the hood seeming to hide his face in a veil of white hiding all facial features, the only distinct color on his face was his black glowing eyes which changed expression with his mood. Raiken stood next to him dress similar to Rick only he was dressed completly in yellow, his eyes unlike Rick however were glowing black. Devin layed on the concrete behind them dressed in deep blue his eyes glowing white. Kyouko layed next to Devin dressed in light blue and his eyes glowed black. Kaiken sat on the otherside of Rick dressed in dark red, his eyes glowed black. Takeshi and Maida didn't join them and are still back at the station with Atsuka.

"Bored" Hyouko said as he stared at the ceiling of the warehouse.

"Aw, stop complaining Hyouko" Rick sighed, they had been sitting around for half an hour waiting for something to happen, they had all long since grown bored of sitting around doing nothing.

Kaiken waved his right hand in a gentle circle manipulation a small candle sized flame to spin in sequence with his hand, Raiken was controlling the power flow to a light above them, raising a finger to let it on, and lowering the same finger to turn it off. The others were doing much of the same, or like Hoyuko were just sitting around. Rick wasn't completley sure if the society would even attack his father's warehouse, all he knew is that if they did, it would most likely get his dad to lose a lot of money and even put a couple hundred workers out of work, and with the fifteen year downturn that this country was so desperately trying to get out of, a couple hundred extra jobless workers would be just exactly what this downturn needed.

"So, Atsuka decided not to come as well?" Devin asked.

"Yeah" Rick answered.

"Why?" Devin asked.

"You of all people Devin, know that Atsuka doesn't like our father" Rick answered.

"Oh, right, that's a shame I would've liked to see Atsuka in action again" Devin sighed.

"No kidding" Rick quickly replied. "Atsuka needs to stop being lazy."

"I wasn't talking about that" Devin chuckled.

"Then what?" Rick asked.

"I always thought it to be mesmorizing how your brother fights" Devin explained. "Overwhelmingly powerful, yet so calm and controlled, keeping the attacks swinging back and forth, yet being the only one delivering the punishment"

"Oh, sounds like you think more of Atsuka than just a friend Devin" Raiken, and Kaiken giggled.

"STUFF IT YOU TWO!" Devin yelled in irritation.

"Knock it off guys" Rick said looking a little alert. "They're here"

"Guess that means the waiting is over" Kaiken sighed as he stood up increasing the size of the flame to about the size of his fist. "Time to get this fight started"

"That's just like you Kaiken, but remember we're hoping to force them away as we don't want to cause any damage to the warehouse." Raiken explained.

"Yeah, yeah i know" Kaiken replied decreasing the size of his flame as Rick walked towards the warehouse door.

**Meanwhile on the street nearby**

Ami and Makoto were walking in a park together walking off some of the stiffness that they had earned through the rigorous physical training.

"Aw I'm stiff as a board" Ami whined walking with an equally stiff Makoto, having gone through Atsuka's training they felt like they were going to sleep all night and all the next day.

"Tell me about it" Makoto agreed rubbing her shoulders. "I know Rei foresaw another enemy, but I don't know which one will kill me first, Atsuka's training or an enemy that might not be here yet".

"Well, the best we can hope for is that we take this slowly and when the new enemy comes we will hopefully be ready" Ami said.

"Yeah, your right" Makoto replied.

Ami and Makoto continued walking when they heard some rather angry sounding voices echoing on the road ahead of them. As they looked on they saw two grown men walking side by side talking to each other, both of them sounded angry, however they didn't seem mad at each other as they were agreeing an awful lot if they were mad at each other. But what caught Makoto's and Ami's attention was that they were both dressed in pure white business suits.

"That's odd" Ami said. "The norm for business wear should usually be a dark color jacket, then a white dress shirt underneath with a tie, but these guys are wearing pure white"

"Yeah I noticed" Makoto replied. "They seem to be heading for the warehouse"

"Wait, there's a wearhouse down that way?" Ami said rather surprised.

"Yeah, it's a small metal sheeting factory, but it's done very well despite the current economy" Makoto explained.

"Could they have some business with it" Ami asked.

"I doubt it, the owner only gets investors and has the only one building, and from what I know he's very good with finances" Makoto continued.

"So it's likely that they don't like him competing with other businessess, or that he won't sell them the warehouse" Ami thought.

"Possibly, or maybe they are intending to sabatoge it" Makoto said her thoughts beginning to go wild.

"Um, I don't think that's possible" Ami said.

"Let's check it out" Makoto said as she snuck after them.

**Outside the Factory**

"So you finally showed up, is it only the two of you?" Rick asked as he and the four others stood behind him starring down the two new comers. Though they were strangers to each other, the pure white business suits where a trademark of the Light Society.

"Yes it is just the two of us tonight" one of the men replied. "Now who are you, guards I assume? Mercenaries? That coward wouldn't come out to deal with us himself" the man mocked.

"Guards would be correct, however we aren't being paid to do this" Rick replied.

"So a favour then?" the man said.

"You could say that" Rick answered.

"But you still haven't answered our question who are you?" the first man asked again.

"Isn't it customary to introduce yourself first?" Rick asked.

"We are messangers of the Light Society, we are the hands of justice that is who we are, now who ARE YOU!" the man yelled.

"I was more asking for names" Rick continued to reply, growing more entertained the more he irritated the man.

"FINE!" the man growled angrily. "I'm Ray"

"And I'm Solar" the second man introduced.

"Ok, now it's our turns" Rick replied. "I'm Ultraviolet"

"I'm Poseidon" Devin said.

"I'm Blitz" Raiken introduced.

"I'm Hellfire" Kaiken followed.

"And I'm Arctica" Hyouko finished.

"Judging by your names, I'm guessing you all use a different element?" Solar asked.

"That would be correct" Ultraviolet answered.

"Then why don't you join us?" Solar asked. "The Light Society doesn't just take in light users anymore"

"And why should we?" Ultraviolet asked.

"Cause when The Light Society comes to power, we will finally berid of the darkness that corrupts this planet and create an era of light" Solar explained.

At that moment, Ami and Makoto just moved into hearing ranged, however they could barely make out what everyone was saying and some words were easily mixed up with some others. However what they did catch rather well was the 'berid of the darkness that corrupts this planet and create and era of light'. Which for first impression sake, was a really appealing fact to them.

"Did you hear that?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, would that possibly make them allies?" Makoto asked back.

"No idea let's watch" Ami replied.

"No" Ultraviolet answered closing his eyes. "I have no interest in joining your foolish ways" Ultraviolet answered trying to sound wiser than he actually was.

"That's a shame, and what of you?" Solar gestured to the other four.

"Screw off" Arctica answered bluntly.

"Not interested" Hellfire answered making his flame bigger.

"Nope" Blitz answered.

"No thank-you" Poseidon answered.

"Really?" Solar asked while Ray just fumed. All Solar recieved was a bunch of nods from the five in front of them. "Well then I guess tha-"

"Hold on" Ultraviolet interupted.

"Huh?" Solar replied.

"Before you continue, I have something for you" Ultraviolet said as he held out one of his hands and pointed his palm towards the two. "A gift from my brother". A small ball of light quickly appeared in the middle of Ultraviolet's palm, the ball of light seemed to whine as it grew brighter. "See ya" Ultraviolet said as the ball of light suddenly launched forward shooting towards Solar and Ray.

Solar and Ray gasped at the sudden display of aggression and jumped out of the way, the ball of light shot past them and hit a few trees which erupted in a bright explosion. As the light quickly dissappeared a small patch of trees was missing and the grass was burned black.

'That is some intense energy' Ami thought to herself quickly as she saw the damage.

"How dare you" Ami and Makoto turned their attention back towards the Light users then Ultraviolet as a quick battle of shooting light energy back and forth ensued.

"Ami" Makoto turned to her friend. "We need to help them, you call the others"

Ami quickly nodded. And she turned on her communicator, then Luna appeared on the communicator.

"Ami, what's going on?" Luna asked as she saw Ami's distressed face.

"I think we've found the enemy, and we need help" Ami said.

"I'll get the others, just stay alive until we get there" Luna replied.

"Got it, ready Mokoto?" Ami asked pulling out her wand.

"Ready" Mokoto replied holding up her wand.

The both of them then quickly and quietly transformed.

Ultraviolet leapt in the air as he hucked another small ball of light at the light society duo. "**LIGHT BOMB!**" Ultraviolet cried as the ball hit the ground between the two. However Ray and Solar managed to leap away before they suffered too much damage.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS!" Ray yelled his temper getting the better of him as he fired six balls of light at Ultraviolet. "**HEAVEN'S GUNFIRE!**" Ray cried.

Ultraviolet landed and proceeded to deflect the several shots from Ray, however Solar saw and opportunity.

"**LIGHT'S JUDGEMENT!**" Solar cried as he lunged at the distracted Ultraviolet with his hand glowing in a pure white glow, Ultraviolet was only able to turn his head in time to see it coming, but all he could do was express some horror as if to signify the danger to what would happen if he was hit with that attack.

"**DOLPHIN STRIKE!**" Poseidon cried as he shot forward a life sized like dolphin made of water at Solar, Solar unable to react in time was hit with the jet of water and thrown back. Solar managed to land on his feet but not without feeling the impact of the water.

Ultraviolet managed to push Ray back before jumping back beside Poseidon. "Thanks Poseidon"

"No problem, I take on one, and you take the other?" Poseidon asked.

"No complaints here" Ultraviolet answered

Poseidon smailed as he raised both hands slowly. "It's a cloudy night isn't it?"

"What?" Solar and Ray asked out loud, they both looked up and to their horror they saw the thick clouds hanging overhead beginning to swirl and concentrate over Poseidon's head, and as they continued to watch the clouds then seemed to drop out of the sky and fall towards Poseidon. Poseidon then dropped one of his hands and began to swing his arms in a large circular motion as the clouds turned to water and begin to swirl violently around him. The volume of water was large enough it could probably fill up three or more large city buses.

"This can't be good" Solar sighed seeing the sheer volume of water swirl around.

"Oh come on it's just some water" Ray sighed misunderstanding the power water can have especially if Poseidon has great control over the water which it really seems he does.

"**LEVIATHAN'S STRIKE!**" Poseidon cried as a sea serpent erupted from the water surrounding Poseidon and lunged at Ray and Solar. Ray and Solar began leaping backwards as fast as they could to avoid the frightening rush of water at them.

"**MERCURY BUBBLE, BLAST!**" a female voice cried as a thick fog suddenly engulf the area makign things much more harder to see.

**"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!**" a second voiced cried and a giant lighting dragon lunged out of the fog at Ultraviolet and Poseidon. Poseidon and Ultraviolet leapt out of the way as the dragon impacted the ground, scorching it and upturned the pavement.

"Hold it right there!" a voice cried.

"What now?" Poseidon asked outloud rather irritated.

"How dare you attack and attempt to maim warriors of the light" a second voice continued.

"Two annoyances" Arctica sighed.

"Yeah but where are they?" Hellfire asked outloud ignoring some of the ranting done by the two voices.

"And on behalf of the moon we shall punish you" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury said striking their famous pose.

...silence...

"Still can't see" Poseidon sighed.

"EGH!" Jupiter and Mercury hit the ground face first realizing that they didn't uplift the fog rather ruining their entrance.

"Idiots" Arctica sighed quietly.

"Mercury uplift the fog will you?" Jupiter suggested.

"Will do" Mercury complied she waved a hand and the fog dissappeared, the five multi colored males standing infront of the two sailors became much clearer and they didn't seem the least bit impressed with their appearance.

"Who are you?" Solar asked the two girls.

"I am sailor Mercury, and this is sailor Jupiter, we are fighters of justice and guardians of truth, love and light" Sailor Mercury introduced.

"I take that you are on ourside then?" Ray asked.

"Yes" Jupiter replied.

"Good to hear" Solar smiled.

"Idiots" Arctica said only a little louder this time.

"Well this even's the odds" Ray sneered, "And you've lost all your water" Ray pointed at Poseidon. Poseidon had dropped control of all his water when he jumped to avoid the electric dragon.

"Did I?" Poseidon asked as he lifted a hand and everyone quickly observed droplets of water rising from the ground and began to gather and merge into a large blob of water again around Poseidon.

"I won't let you" Jupiter cried as she tried again. "**SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!**" she cried as a second dragon raced towards Poseidon.

"Blitz" Ultraviolet said, and a yellow blur jumped in front of Poseidon, the yellow coated figure stood up and stretched out both his hands towards the dragon.

'Is he crazy?' Jupiter quickly thought.

WHAM!

The electric dragon hit Blitz's palms, however Blitz didn't become engulfed in the electricity, and wasn't being pushed back, instead it looked like Blitz was absorbing the attack.

"NO WAY!" Jupiter cried.

"These guys are more powerful than I thought" Solar noted.

Blitz then finished absorbing the attack but instead of retaliating Blitz looked at his hands which were darker than the rest of the golden yellow coat and clothing he was wearing. "Magic" Blitz sighed.

"So their magic users" Ultraviolet said. 'This isn't going to be easy, magic has different power properties than what we use and control, however these two seem to have a lot of elemental influence in their attacks and power which enables us to treat their power more or less the same way, but it will still hurt us in return' Ultraviolet thought looking at the brown burnt gloves and coat sleeves that Blitz was wearing.

"Jupiter it looks like you can still hurt them though look at his arms" Mercury said.

"Your right" Jupiter said then getting her courage up. "This time" Jupiter said pumping her electric power into her fist, "I'll add my own physical power to it" Jupiter said as she then charged at Blitz.

"YOU FOOL!" Solar cried trying to stop Jupiter from trying to get close to Blitz.

"TAKE THIS!" Jupiter cried as she threw the hardest puch she could.

CATCH!

Blitz caught her punch easily, and since the voltage in this attack was much lower than the Supreme Thunder Dragon, Blitz was able to absorb the attack with little pain.

"What!" Jupiter said looking shocked, she then realized she hadn't thought this completley through.

"Is that all?" Blitz asked, his fingers closed around Jupiter's fist, and held on tight. "Your Dragon was strong, but how about this? **RAIKIRI!**"

ZZAAAAPPPP!

"AHHH!" Jupiter cried as she felt the electricity surge through her body, she couldn't guess the voltage, it wasn't as much as the Supreme Thunder Dragon, but since it wasn't her attack it still hurt plenty.

Author's Note: well that's the second chapter, and I think I might be moving a little too quickly with this, however again that's what an experimental story is for, to test different methods and exercise my writing skills. Also for those of you reading this, please review, I don't care whether the review is good or negative, whether it is a "good job" or a "you need to work on *this* *this* and *this" I'm more interested in finding how to make this story better, if anyone has a suggestion, I'm more than willing to hear it, if I like the suggestion I'll use it (assuming I can make it fit). Otherwise enjoy and I'll continue on the next chapter. Oh and the story that this story is meant to be an experiment for is going to have the first chapter released soon, and no it's not based on sailor moon, it's actually based on Teen Titans if you wanted to know.


	3. The Seven Rings of Power

Light of Darkness

Author's notes: I don't seem to be getting as many reviews as I would like to see if this story is going well or badly in the reader's point of view. If you guys can review then please do so, it's great encouragement for me, and helps me know what to do to make the story better. Oh and one point, the quote below has relevance to this chapter so people don't just think that I'm putting them there for no reason. Anyway enjoy the story.

**"Humans can be foolish, misguided, mislead, delusional, and even decieving, but only the devil can be called 'evil'"**

Chapter 3: The Seven Rings of Power

ZAAAPPP!

"AAAHHHH!" Jupiter cried as the electricity continued to course through her body.

"JUPITER NO!" Mercury cried.

"**VIRO BLADE STAB!**" Solar cried as a small blast of light was shot towards Blitz

Blitz however managed to see the shot in time and jumped out of the way letting go of Jupiter in the process. The blade shot past Jupiter but that didn't stop Jupiter from collapsing to the ground.

THUMP!

"JUPITER!" Mercury cried as she rushed to her friends side.

"LOOK OUT!" Ray cried as he leapt forward. "**BLINDING RAY**" Ray cried as he held up a small orb of light. The Orb emitted and intense light that it began to blind everyone in the immediate area if they didn't shield their eyes.

"RAY DON'T BE WASTEFUL, REMEMBER OUR POWER IS LIMITED DURING NIGHT TIME!" Solar cried seemingly worried about what Ray was doing.

"Relax just absorb some of it, then it won't be a total loss" Ray said.

"Don't mind if I do" someone said. Ray turned his head around to see Ultraviolet appear from the blinding rays with a small light orb in his hand, and Ultraviolet pressed this orb into Ray's chest.

BLAM!

"GAH!" Ray cried as the orb exploded when pressed into his chest. Ultraviolet followed up with a kick towards Ray's head. Ray managed to dodge the attack and was forced back further as Ultraviolet continued to follow up with more attacks.

Solar ran to try and help Ray, however Hellfire got in the way. "Hold up" Hellfire said as he cut Solar off from Ray. "Stay and play with me for a while" Hellfire taunted.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play" Solar said as he shot some light at Hellfire, however Hellfire just turned into fire letting the darts of light just go right through him.

"Jupiter, say something" Mercury said desperate to have her friend reply to her.

"Your not paying attention" Mercury looked up to see Poseidon shooting a jet of water at her.

"**MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!**" Mercury shot her jet of cold magic at the jet of water freezing the water in place.

"**RISE ICE DRAGON**" Arctica said as he raised his hand causing the ice to break into several pieces. The pieces began to take form into a large dragon. The Dragon reared back before lunging at Mercury.

"**BURNING MANDELA**" A jet of fire shot out of no where and collided with the ice dragon's head melting the dragon into water. "You alright Mercury?" Mars asked as she as well as Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus appeared.

"CAREFUL THEY CAN CONTROL WATER!" Mercury cried.

"What?" Mars said confused.

"**REAR YOUR HEAD, SEA SERPENT!**" Poseidon cried as the water droplets from the ground and from around Poseidon began to form a huge water creature.

"NO WAY, THAT'S CRAZY" Sailor Moon cried as the sea serpent lunged at them.

"**BURNING MANDELA**" Mars cried again as she shot another bolt of fire at the creature, however upon impact steam erupted but the sea serpent just kept lunging, "That's not good" Mars cried as she quickly leapt out of the way.

Mars looked at Poseidon and watched as he shifted the position of his hands. Mars turned her head back towards the giant water sea serpent and saw it come back around for her. 'So he needs to use his hands to control the water' Mars thought. She jumped back avoiding the serpent, and took aim at Poseidon.

"**BURNING MANDELA!**" Mars cried as she shot a flaming arrow at Poseidon, Poseidon leapt out of the way droping the position of his hands, and with it the water serpent splashed harmlessly to the ground. 'Got it' Mars smiled at her success.

"Don't be so confident" Poseidon called. Mars only looked back in confusion. And all she saw was Poseidon swipe his hand sideways. Mars didn't even see the small jet of water rise from the ground and blindside her.

THWACK!

"GAH!" Mars gasped as she hit the ground. She slowly got back up to see Poseidon working up a second strike.

"MARS LOOK OUT!" Venus cried as she watched the same small blob of water that hit Mars to the ground reverse direction to attack Mars again.

"**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!**" Mercury cried as she shot a jet of magical water out and intercepted the small jet of water attacking Mars.

"**VENUS CRESENT BEAM, SMASH!**" a thin beam of light shot towards Poseidon who seemed shocked at the sudden display of teamwork the scouts were portraying.

"**ICE MIRROR!**" Arctica cried as he jumped in front of Poseidon and slammed his hands to the ground. A wall of ice immediately erected itself from the ground having rough edges and a reflective surface the scouts could guess what was going to happen.

ZAPPOW!

The beam hit the ice wall however it reflected from the mirror after a second or two after hitting it. The beam went straight back for Venus who could only jump out of the way.

"Uuuggg" Sailor Moon growled. "These guys are tough"

"I'll say" Mercury said who was still kneeling beside an unconcious Jupiter not far from where Sailor Moon was standing. "We've got one unconcious, one injured and two enemies who've been able to handle everything we've been able to throw at them so far, we need to fall back"

"B-but we" Sailor Moon started.

"I hate to say it scouts but Mercury is right, these two alone are handeling you all quite efficently however, they won't be your biggest problem, look, the other two men who we seemed to be on the same side as are either getting beaten, or barely holding up" Luna said as she emerged from the bushes nearby. She reffered to Ray and Solar who seemed to fighting for their lives as ray was getting beaten up by Ultraviolet, and Solar was barely holding against Blitz and Hellfire.

"Ergh, fine but how do you suggest we get out?" Sailor Moon asked. "These two could probably stop us easily, and it will be hard wrestling the others away from their fights." Sailor Moon watched as Ultraviolet kicked Ray in the chest sending Ray sprawling across the ground and into a trash can.

"Mercury you said that the ones in the multi-colored coats were here before you or the men in white right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah" Mercury said.

"It's possible they're here for something or they're guarding something, either way it's a possibility to help us get away" Luna said.

"It's worth a shot" Venus said.

BOOM!

everyone looked to their left where they saw a small explosion and Solar jumping away from it landing just a few feet away from the scouts.

"Grrrr, this isn't getting anywhere, we've got to get out of here" Solar thought mostly outloud.

"We were thinking the same thing" Venus said not taking her eyes off of Arctica, and Poseidon.

"Good to hear, RAY, WE'VE GOTTA GO, GET OVER HERE!" Solar cried.

Ray got up slowly from the ground and nodded weakly at Solar. "**God's Rule**" Ray said silently as he focused his eyes at the ground near Solar.

Ultraviolet was lunging at Ray preparing to deliver another damaging blow when Ray disappeared in a flash of light. Ultraviolet being a light user was able to follow and understand what Ray was doing however, still being human couldn't catch Ray in time. Ray materialized beside Solar, however like being in a jump Ray had his body momentum causing him to roll on the ground up to Solar who caught him.

"Everyone get close" Solar said.

Mercury grabbed Jupiter and successfully dragged her close with the rest of the scouts huddeling close as Solar ordered.

Ultraviolet knew then what Solar was going to do, "STOP THEM! They're trying to get away" Ultraviolet cried. The others seemed to react to this as they charged up their attacks and shot them forward.

"**HEAVEN'S HAVEN!**" Solar cried as a seal appeared on the ground around them and encased them in light. the Scouts could feel their bodies become lighter as if the light was lifting them up, and then their vision when white.

BAM!

The attacks that the Ethereal's shot hit the ground where the Light Society members and the Sailor Scouts where once standing.

"Looks like they got away" Poseidon sighed. He looked at Ultraviolet who he could sense was a little annoyed right now, however he seemed to quickly calm down.

"It doesn't matter, our purpose here is to protect my father's warehouse, though he's going to have to fix the walkway, I'm sure that's better than losing his entire business" Ultraviolet sighed. "We're returning home" Ultraviolet sighed.

"About time" Arctica said.

"Ultra" Poseidon called making Ultraviolet stop in his tracks. "Why did you want to stop them your not one to stop an enemy from running, that's usually your brother".

"Don't forget what the Light Society did to me and my brother in the past" Ultraviolet sighed.

"Oh, yeah I remember" Poseidon sighed.

"Besides brother is the only one to have payed them back for what they have done." Ultraviolet sighed.

"Certainly hope your brother doesn't hear that" Poseidon sighed as they began walking home.

**With the scouts and the Light Society members**

None of the scouts could see anything around themselves, their visual world was absolutly white. Any feeling they had was similar to floating in mid-air. None of the scouts could hear, feel, or see eachother, with a mixed feeling of confusion, fear as to the condition of each other, and complete content as for some unknown they didn't feel threatened.

"**BRACE YOURSELVES!**" a voice echoed in the light as the girl's suddenly felt themselves become heavier as if their ability to float was disappearing. Everyone of them quickly with some difficulty managed to get their feet below them as they felt gravity beginning to pull them down.

THUD!

Everyone of the scouts hit the eart feet first however they weren't able to stay on heir feet as hey fell flat on their stomachs, backs or other awkward positions.

"owie" Sailor Moon whined as she landed on her butt.

"Ow, oh that wasn't a smooth landing" Mercury added as she got up off of her back. Remembering that Jupiter was unconcious when they lft she quickly checked to see Jupiter still unconcious beside her. "And we need to get Jupiter to a place where she can recover"

"I want to go home" Mini Moon whined.

"I think we need to find out where we are first" Mars said.

"Well, that won't be a problem" a familiar male voice said from behind them. The girls turned around to see Solar tending to a rather beat up Ray. Ray was cursing quietly as Solar held his hands only inches above his wounds. The girls then quickly noticed that Solar's hands were glowing a warm yellow and orange color, they could only guess that Solar was either healing, or examining the injuries. "Me and Ray both know where we all are".

"Actually it's Ray and I" Mercury added cheerfully.

Solar then growled let out an intimidating aura at Mercury's grammer pickiness. "Anyway, me and Ray both know where we are, as I didn't have the power to take us very far I only brought us to a small park at the edge of shinjuku" Solar explained.

"That's not all that far from where we where fighting, will that be far enough?" Mercury ased.

"It's was the farthest I could take us without losing conciousness, besides our enemies don't know where we're going so they won't be following us" Solar continued to explain as Ray began to calm down.

"Is Jupiter alright?" Mars asked.

"I don't know, she's still breathing, but she took a bad hit from that lightening guy, I don't know what damage was done to her." Mercury replied.

Solar stopped what he was doing to Ray and walked over to Jupiter and held his hand just inches above her body, as he moved his hands up and down his hands didn't seem to waver from being that couple inches away from her as he checked her from head to toe. Eventually Solar stopped.

"She's lucky to be alive, so much energy shocked her system she went unconcious, she's even more lucky that her heart is still beating" Solar explained.

"Then, how lucky were we to get away?" Venus quickly asked.

"Very" Solar answered. "We were outmatched even if we did have them out numbered, they were much stronger than we had anticipated".

"You talk like you were expecting a fight" Mars said.

"Of course, weren't you?" Solar looked confused at this sligh accusation.

"Um, w-we thought the world was safe and at peace" Sailor Moon explained sort of understanding Solar's confusion.

"I get it" Solar sighed. "It's not that you weren't expecting a fight, you just didn't have an enemy to anticipate".

"I guess that's one way to put it, however if you wouldn't mind explaining to us, why you were so ready for a fight, maybe we can understand better" Mercury suggested.

"So I take it that your not familiar with the 'Seven Rings of Power'?" Solar asked.

"The 'Seven Rings of Power'?" Mars repeated confused.

"I guess not, it isn't surprising considering each ring rarely interact with each other" Solar said. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to start from the beginning".

Solar took a deep sigh, as Ray managed to get up and sit next to Solar. "The Seven Rings of Power are as follows, Magic, Elemental, Essence, Divine, Strength, Mental, and Celestial. Now, as for each ring, Magic, that's pretty easy to understand, Elemental, again easy to understand, Essence is slightly different than Elemenal as it's is considered the highest level of elements, as it was origionally believed that all other elements origionated from it, such as Light, and Darkness. Divine, is considered a pure level magic associated with historica beliefs like witchcraft and sorcery. Strength is for the most part universal as it refers to the physical element of life, as such, every living creature participates in this ring. Mental, again more or less universal, but however extreme participants of this Ring are like Psychics, and Espers. And finally Celestial, Celestial in and of itself doesn't hold any significant power, however when coupled with one or a couple of the other Rings it's theoretically rumored to be very powerful." Solar finished te explanation.

"And you happen to know which Ring or Rings we are?" Mercury asked.

"Judging from what you call each other and your powers I'd, say your a mix of Celestial, Elemental, an Magic, however, it seems that your power when it comes to Celestial power doesn't seem to greatly influence the other powers you girls seem to have, its likely that your origins start Celestial, however your powers are dominately Elemental and Magic. That and your powers seem to come from a single planet which reduces the influence of your Celestial Power to your others." Solar said.

Sailor Mercury was immediately reminded of Sailor Galactica who's influence seemed to stretch over several planets and galaxies. Mercury would then guess that Galactica was a mix of Celestial, and Magic, but since her Celestial inflence was so large in comparison to theirs it made sense that Galactica was by far much more powerful to start off with than anyone of them individually, the only reason it took several of the scouts and then some to stop her was becaus she was taking the powers of others as she went.

"What about you?" Venus asked.

"Me and Solar are a mix of Essence, Magic and Mental, however the magic part or Ring of our power isn't a very big part of our power, which is why when your lightening friend used her dragon attack, one of them was hurt while he absorbed it, cause he was able to absorb the elemental part of the attack however he couldn't counter the influence of the magic mixed with your power" Ray explained.

"So ultimately our powers could end up useless against them if we end up fighting someone with a similar element?" Mercury asked.

"For the most part, yes" Solar answered.

"Well, that covers most of our questions however, there's one thing that still has questions popping in my head" Mercury said.

"What's that?" Solar asked.

"A couple things, first off, how does these 'Rings' of power get passed on? Is it genetic? Is it given? How far does these 'Rings of Power' stretch in terms of other people? And lastly I'm more curious as to the Dark side of the Essence power, I've seen you as you are the light power of the Essence 'Ring', however I want to know more about the other part of it" Mercury said.

"Those are some good questions, first off, for us in Essence and Elemental, the passing of our power is both genetic and can be given, as for how far or in population in relation to these rings if that's what your asking, there are thousands if not tens of thousands world wide that have this power many of them may not even know they have these kinds of powers, so no one really knows" Solar answered the first couple questions then he took a deep sigh before getting to the final question. "And you want to know more about the Darkness Essence".

"Yes" Mercury aswered.

"I know what your trying to ask, and I hate to disappoint you but in this case, Dark Essence, or darkness, or shadow users aren't an evil" Solar answered.

"What!" Mercury and the other scouts were shocked to hear this.

"B-b-but, darkness is evil, it's destructive and-" Mars was beginning to rant however Ray cut her off.

"DON'T BE DELUSIONAL!" Ray yelled.

Ray stopped her ranting in shock to Ray's reaction.

"Relax Ray" Solar said.

"Sorry" Ray said.

"But Ray is right, the idea that light is good and darkness is evil is more a metaphor than it is evil. We in the Light Society do say that we are truth and Justice, and that light will eradicate all evil's and darkness, however again, this is more a reference to the metaphor that light is eternally good and darkness is eternally evil." Solar began. "It's honestly annoying, the Light Society in my opinion is an honest society, and is truth, however even I have to admit that the society has some points of extreme that even I don't get sometimes, but however in the past there have been dark users, ancient past mind you, that helped for a good cause, and there have been some light users who lost their way, of course even the Light Society has become ignorant to these facts due to our bloody history."

"Bloody history?" Mars repeated.

"Yeah" Ray sighed. "The Light Society was at war with anyone who was a darkness essence user for roughly a Millennia".

"For that long?" Mars asked horrified.

"Yeah it only ended a few years ago with the Light Society losing the war, but however the Dark Army that we were fighting against, shortly after their victory with the death of our previous Lord Light, they vanished upon the order of the Dark General" Solar explained.

"Wait, let me get this straight, the Dark Army won the war, and the Dark General ordered the disbanding of the Dark Army shortly after the war?" Sailor Moon was confused and began lightly wacking her head. "I don't get what's going on".

"Your all still dwelling on the idea that Darkness is inherintly evil" Solar sighed. "Simply put, no one knows how the war started, our guess is both sides came to some serious disagreements and eventually a war broke out, and from what we know somewhere along the way the Light Society lost it's way as the previous Lord Light was intent on destroying anyone and anything that wasn't a light user, that even included Elementals, Magic, Mental, and Celestial users."

"You mean he was going to kill everyone who wasn't the same as them?" Mercury was suddenly getting the magnitude of the story.

"Yeah, however the good news is that the Light Society has found it's way again and we're now doing anything for the good, but because of our history and who our Lord Light was before his death left many others distrusting of us, which is one of the main reasons we are attacked or turned down for help almost anywhere." Solar said.

"You said something about an 'extreme' element still present in the Light Society" Mercury added.

"Yeah, despite turning out for the better, the Light Society hangs on to some extreme beliefs, such as "Dark Users are our enemy, they need to be destroyed" however this is just rhetoric due to the Millenia war. Another one is "We will destroy all those who oppose us, and those who stand in our way" again this is probably very skewed way of puttin it due to the war, however I agree with the idea that if someone wants to destroy us or promote evil they are opposing us and our mission." Solar explained.

"Whatever happened to the Dark General?" Mars asked.

"No one knows, the Dark Army and everyone in it disappeared shortly after their victory, best guess is they went into hiding and just lived out normal lives, afterall, a Millenia of fighting does wonders for any side to want to live peacefully" Solar explained. "Where just lucky that the General they had was more interested in ending the war rather than winning it, otherwise there's no telling how the world would be today".

"Was the Lord Light that was killed during the Millenia war powerful?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He was extremely powerful, he didn't retain the position of head of the Light Society even at the age of 103 for nothing" Solar said.

"103 YEARS OLD!" Everyone cried in surprise.

"Yup" Solar sighed as he stood up. "Its getting late and I've rested enough, I can get you girls into the city and home if you want" Solar said as he helped Ray to his feet.

"No, that's alright" Sailor Moon said. "We can get home on our own, and we need to meet the rest of your Society some time" Sailor Moon suggested.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea" Solar agreed. "But how to contact each other, how about we meet each other back exactly here at roughly 8 PM in a couple of weeks and well take you to see the Society".

"Sounds like a plan" Sailor Moon agreed.

"Well, were out of here then" Solar said as he lent Ray his soulder for support. "**HEAVEN'S HAVEN!**"

And at that Solar and Ray disappeared in a flash of light and off into the night.

"Well, let's get home, we still do have school tomorrow, and we need to think of a good excuse when we return Jupiter home to rest and skip school" Mercry stated.

"WHAT!" Sailor Moon cried. "Why does Jupiter get to skip school and I don't" she pouted.

"YOUR NOT INJURED!" Mars retorted irritated with Sailor Moon's childish antics.

"Hey, Mercury, can you knock me out before we get home?" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"No way" Mercury responded.

**Meanwhile**

"Lord Light" a man knelt as he addressed the man sitting on the white throne.

"What is it?" Lord Light asked.

"That small village you sent us to, it's burned to the ground and all the residents were executed" the man said with a sinister grin.

"And none of the other members are aware of this?" Lord Light asked.

"No my lord" the man replied.

"Good, soon the Light Society will get strong again and we can resume what the previous Lord Light failed to accomplish due to those foul Dark users." Lord Light sighed.

"Wha will become of the members who believe that we are trying to rebuild and undo what our ancestors have done in the past?" the man asked.

"Patience Photon, but in time if those members lose their usefullness, then the only answer is to...Judge them" Lord Light said with a sinister smile.

"Yes my lord" the man named Photon smiled with Lord Light as he bowed again and left. "Oh and when you sent Solar and Ray to Japan to build up our 'Army', do they know that we want them to recruit fighters to destroy all impurities?" Photon asked.

"No, they believe that when I said army, I meant by expanding believers and members to make the world a better place and to help resist what they view to be evil. Short sighted fools, it's a shame that they don't see that the only way to make the world a better place is by destroying all that is impure" Lord Light sighed.

"Short Sighted indeed, by the way my lord, may I ask why you are sending me to Japan's Purity Tower when I'm being so successful in the South American Purity Tower?" Photon asked.

"I'm teaming you up with Glare, and you will be the first to bring Judgement down on Japan, it's island location makes it easy to hold, and to take, plus being a technological and industrial country taking it with you leading the task of 'Judging' all unbelievers will boost the Light Society's military power and then soon we will fufill our birthrights by ruling the world with the light of truth and justice" Lord Light preached.

"Glare huh? Haven't seen him in a while, very well, I will do as you wish my lord. Oh and one last thing" Photon said.

"Yes?" Lord Light asked.

"from what I heard it seems that Solar and Ray both found a group of girls that are of the Celestial, and Magic Rings of Power, and wish to have them meet with the rest of the society" Photon Reported.

"Let them do as they wish, the more we find and bring themselves to us, the less trouble it is searching for them, to 'Judge' them, however I must warn you Photon, if any lesser members, or those girls find out what your doing, and especially what's below the main floor of Japan's Purity tower, you will need to remove all witnesses, and destroy the evidence" Lord Light instructed.

"Yes my lord" Photon bowed, and disappeared in a flicker of light.

"Oh, Photon, once a human, purified by my powers and inherited the Light's will, may you go with success" Lord Light sighed as he spoke to himself.

Author's notes: Alright so far the story is progressing smoothly. For those of you that do read this, PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know what you all think of my story, if I can make it better I would like to, so please let me know what you think, and if you want to suggest something that you would like to see happen, feel free. One thing though, please don't make me write yaoi or yuri.

Other than that enjoy the story and REVIEW, plz and thank-you.


	4. The Hidden Face

Light of Darkness

Chapter 4

The Hidden Side

**One Week after the first encounter**

Everyone is at school minus Setsuna, and Mamoru, Rick is also at school cause Atsuka made him, the other Ethereals are at the police station doing whatever they darn well pleased.

Usagi and the others minus Minako were eating lunch in the school cafeteria, Haruka and Michiru are there with them discussing their meeting with the Light Justice Society.

"I'm still not sure if I can trust them" Haruka growled.

"Haruka, these people are nice, they saved us and are warriors of the 'light' just like us" Usagi argued back. "Besides you distrust almost everyone, you even hate Atsuka-sensei, and he's taking time to train us to fight better".

"I think Haruka hates Atsuka-sensei for different reasons" Michiru teased.

"What are you implying Michiru?" Haruka asked rather darkly.

"Oh nothing" Michiru giggled.

"Come on, what harm could it do? You can even bring Hotaru with you, maybe they have some kids there around her age" Rei suggested.

Haruka seemed to give this some thought. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt anything, besides if the enemies you told us about are as or more powerful than you described, then working with the Light Justice Society wouldn't be a bad idea."

"What about Setsuna?" Ami asked.

"She told me she's busy with work that day, so she won't be able to meet with them, but asked us to send her regards" Michiru answered.

"And what of Mamoru?" Makoto asked Usagi.

"He'll be able to come, he just doesn't know if they will like him or not, as 'Tuxedo Mask' he doesn't hold a lot of power" Usagi explained.

"That is kinda true, but he is a good fighter, even Atsuka yesterday complimented on how fit he was" Makoto stated.

"Oh, sounds like someone has taken a fancy to Atsuka-sensei" Usagi teased nudging Makoto with her elbow.

"NO I DON'T, HE'S JUST A GOOD TEACHER, AND I HAVE A LOT OF RESPECT FOR HIM!" Makoto cried which wasn't a stretch of the truth but she couldn't help but quietly admit a deeper admiration for him.

As they were continuing the discussion, Minako walked up to them, with several tickets clutched in her hand, with a huge smirk on her face like she had just won 100 million yen (1 million dollars for those who don't know dollar-yen conversion).

"Hey Minako" Makoto called as she was the first to see Minako trotting up to them. "What's made you so happy?" Makoto asked.

"Guess who I ran into" Minako asked.

"Let me guess, a hot guy" Rei answered in a bored tone.

"Yes, but that's not the answer I'm looking for" Minako answered.

"I give up. Who?" Makoto asked.

"Rick" Minako answered.

"What, Rick's in school today?" Ami asked.

"Yup, and guess what he gave me" Minako asked out loud again.

"Judging from the tickets in your hand, I'd guess the tickets to his bands concert that he promised a while ago" Ami answered.

"YES!" Minako cried with joy.

"How many did he give you?" Michiru asked.

"He gave me 11" Minako answered.

"11!" Haruka cried.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Minako answered.

"Does he expect me to go?" Haruka whined.

"What? You don't want to go?" Minako pouted glaring at Haruka.

"Why would I want to go see their band, it doesn't matter to me how good they are, I don't want anything to do with Atsuka" Haruka argued.

"But it took a lot for Rick to get us these tickets" Minako complained.

"Give it up Minako, nothing is going to change Haruka's mind once it's made up" Michiru answered.

"Well, guess I can invite a boy to come with me then" Minako sneered.

"I guess that would be a good idea" Ami answered.

BANG!

SCREAMS!

"What was that!" Haruka exclaimed.

BAM!

Someone kicked open the doors leading to the cafeteria, letting it two men armed with shotguns.

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW!"

BANG BANG BANG!

The man fired into the ceiling scaring everyone onto the floor as the two men had ordered.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, now realizing that it was a good thing that Rini was in a different school.

"I don't know, it doesn't look like students committing a shooting" Ami answered.

"But then what do they want with us?" Makoto asked.

"Beats me, maybe money" Ami answered.

"Should we take these two out?" Makoto asked.

"NO!" Rei exclaimed catching Makoto's attention, but thankfully with all the chaos going on the two armed gunmen didn't take notice of her.

"Makoto if you do anything rash these two could hurt others or kill you" Rei answered. "For now where just gonna have to wait it out".

**Meanwhile at the Police headquarters**

"ATSUKA-SENSEI!" A police officer cried as he rushed into the dojo.

"FOR HEAVEN SAKES WHAT DO YOU WANT! AND IT BETTER BE GOOD!" Atsuka warned standing in front of 50+ police officers in training gi's responding to Atsuka's instructions.

"I'm sorry Atsuka-sensei, but please" the officer bowed as he handed Atsuka a letter.

Atsuka began to read the letter out loud as he contemplated torturing the officer who just disturbed his class. "Several armed gunmen have taken a local highschool, Rick, and a number of your students have been confirmed to be inside, the one leading them, is believed to be one Garluk Gorsen, Chief Sakurai requests your presence with the response squad immediately. Garluk Gorsen huh" Atsuka sighed as he gave the letter back to the officer.

"Thank-you sensei" the officer said thinking he just got out of any possible punishment.

"Get, Hyouko to take over training, and officer" Atsuka said.

"Yes sensei?" the officer answered feeling his stomach lurch.

"I'm still gonna punish you for interrupting my class" Atsuka hissed evilly.

"Y-yes sensei" the officer began to cry.

**10 minutes later with the response squad**

"You called Chief" Atsuka announced himself as he stepped into the command vehicle.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG ATSUKA!" Chief Sakurai cried in irritation.

"I took the train, what, you expect me to walk all the way here?" Atsuka answered sounding rather unconcerned. Chief Sakurai knew better than to challenge Atsuka on that even if he knew Atsuka was lying.

"Anyway Atsuka we need your help, all entrances are blocked and guarded, plus we don't know how many men there are in there, so raiding could cost the lives of many students" the chief explained.

Atsuka stayed silent for a few seconds then answered. "Not interested" Atsuka said as he turned and began to walk away.

"WHAT!" Chief Sakurai cried. "BUT ATSUKA YOU MUST!"

"Why!" Atsuka asked sounding more annoyed. "There is nothing in the contract I signed that said that I was obligated to help the police when a tough situation emerges" Atsuka answered.

"But what about Garluk?" the Chief asked.

"What about him, he's a weakling even by the Seven Ring's standards, even though he's not allowed to be here, of what concern is it to me, you and your police should be more than enough" Atsuka answered.

"But him being here makes him your concern" Chief Sakurai argued.

"Only if I consider him a threat, which since you all are dealing with him, I don't consider him as such" Atsuka answered.

"What about the girls that you're teaching?" Chief Sakurai asked.

"What of them? They're annoying, and besides, I'm sure they'll be fine" Atsuka retorted.

"You do know Rick is in there right?" Chief Sakurai asked.

"Yeah, so? Rick can take care of himself" Atsuka answered.

"Well, there is one last reason why you should help" Chief Sakurai said smirking.

"And what is that?" Atsuka asked not really concerned despite the Chief's smirk.

"Well, Rick, put up a few favors to get the girls tickets to your bands next concert" the Chief began.

"WHAT!" Atsuka cried. "WHAT DID HE OFFER!"

"He told me that he offered your services to the studio's manager if the girl's didn't show up" the Chief explained. "And your concerts in a few hours, which means you'll be playing without Rick if we don't get this resolved soon, and you'll be a temporary work slave to the studio manager."

"HE DIDN'T!" Atsuka growled eyes glowing with anger. The Studio manager is a flamboyant fat man who seems to like teasing and bothering Atsuka. Though the man never did hint anything lewd or disgusting towards Atsuka, the man's nature in and of itself was enough to royally piss of Atsuka.

"Yes he did" the Chief smirked.

"GRRRRRR! Fine" Atsuka sighed in defeat. "I'll get in, but don't expect many of them to come out alive" Atsuka growled.

"I didn't expect any less" the Chief smiled knowing that Atsuka would most likely kill half of the gunmen due to rage of Rick's deal.

Atsuka left the vehicle and wondered off in a direction towards the side of the school.

"Um, Chief" an officer in the vehicle asked.

"Yes officer?" the Chief asked.

"Rick didn't make that deal did he?" the officer asked.

"No, Rick just asked me for a lot of money to buy the tickets, and that just made it worth every yen" the Chief smiled.

"Then should I prepare body bags?" the officer asked.

"Yes, and a lot of them" the Chief answered.

**Meanwhile inside the school**

In the cafeteria the rest of the student body was being gathered due to the cafeteria being in the middle of the school and was easiest to hold all the students hostage. The girls counted roughly thirty men, only a handful of them had guns, the rest seemed to have sticks and or a blade of some kind. They were grouped around a man they called "Garluk".

"Garluk, we've successfully captured all the students, now it's all up to you" one of the gunmen said.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure the school is secure, and switch with the guards every now and then, and don't let the students fight back, if any of them do, make an example of a few of them" Garluk said being vague on purpose. Those words made shivers go down the students spines. "In the meantime, I'll go and start the negotiation" and at that Garluk left.

"How many of them do you think there are?" Rei asked Ami.

"Well, there's roughly thirty here, and there are five entrances and exits, averaging two to five each exit, I'd guess 40-50" Ami answered.

"That's a lot of men" a familiar voice agreed.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke.

"Rick" Minako whispered surprised. "You're alright"

"Of course, I wouldn't dare try taking on all these men, not without a partner or two" Rick explained.

"You're not strong enough to take care of these guys?" Makoto asked.

"Not without risking the lives of everyone here" Rick answered.

"Oh" Makoto sighed.

"This is definitely bad, assuming my brother doesn't get involved, we may end up missing the concert later" Rick sighed.

"Oh no" Minako began to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will work out somehow" Rick said trying to comfort Minako.

"But one thing is certain" Ami began. "With this many men, the police wouldn't dare conduct a raid"

"True" Rick agreed.

"You don't sound confident of Atsuka coming to help us" Haruka said.

"Yeah, Atsuka isn't interested in participating in many police actions, he just doesn't have much motivation for it for reasons unknown to me. Above all else it's not part of his contract." Rick sighed.

"Yet he's a powerful martial artist" Makoto said quizzically.

"I know, but he was at one point much more outgoing" Rick said.

"Well for now, all we can do is continue to wait it out" Ami said.

They watched as one of the thugs increasingly began to hassle to students, especially the female students.

"Let's hope this happens soon, or we'll be in bigger trouble" Rei added.

**Meanwhile in another part of the school**

"Geez, I get roped into this situation, and there's a lot more men than I bargained for, I guess roughly, twenty people, but for there to be more than thirty is ridiculous" Atsuka sighed. "Ugh, anyway, I need to get the students safe, they're all held in the cafeteria, along with Rick and my other students. There's roughly 10-20 men guarding the doors, leaving the rest of the men guarding the students, well, I guess my first goal is to get the bulk of the men out and away from the students" Atsuka sighed as he began to study the hallway quickly formulating a plan.

"HEY!" Atsuka turned to see an armed gunman pointing his gun at him. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Atsuka sighed, as he suddenly turned and ran.

**Meanwhile in the cafeteria**

The one thug was continuing to hassle the girls and point a blade at their faces, threatening them, making rather disgusting remarks. This however sent Haruka over the edge.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Haruka yelled.

The thug and several other men looked at Haruka with amused smiles. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it boy?" the thug challenged.

Haruka wanted to beat the man badly, but she knew that no matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't attack them without risking the rest of the students there. She could only glare back and growl at the men.

"Oh, we have a spirited one here, and at least smart enough to know not to screw around with us" the thug teased. Haruka was only happy that they thought she was boy or she may end up accelerating what they were intending to do, though whether that was kill a few of them or something else, she couldn't bring herself to guess.

"So then boys, what should we do with this fool" another thug asked out loud. "Should we kill a few of the students to show how serious we are, or should we torture you so you don't speak out again?" Haruka could only growl a response as the thugs got closer.

"WELL!" the closest thug yelled as he grabbed Haruka by the scruff of her sweater and pulled her towards him. The man glared at her trying to intimidate her. Haruka could only continue to glare back, not daring to look frightened.

"I say we make an example of this idiot" another man said as he pulled out a knife.

"What do you suggest?" the thug holding Haruka asked.

"I say we carve out his heart, and show what good it does to the rest of the students" the thug suggested.

"Sounds good" the thug said as he hoisted Haruka up and dragged her to a nearby table. The thug slammed Haruka down onto the table as a second thug held Haruka's hands up to prevent her from struggling.

A third thug walked up to her with a large hunting knife in hand. The man licked his lips as he anticipated the moment he would cut her open. Haruka only grew more frightened that the thugs would soon find out that she wasn't a guy, and that she was a girl. If they found out, they might still cut her open, or they would do worse things to her, she now was getting scared.

"No Haruka" Michiru whispered horrified as Haruka was being pinned down and a man with a knife approaching her. The other girls were just as horrified and unable to think of what to do, Rick was no different as he desperately looked around for an answer.

BANG!

A distant gunshot echoed throughout the halls outside of the cafeteria, forcing everyone to freeze and stop what they were doing, even the thugs.

Suddenly a voice cried over the radio on one of the thugs. _"We've got a student, he's running towards the fourth floor, he's fast, I need help"_

"We're you now?" a thug answered the radio.

"_I'm entering the fourth GAH!"_ the man on the other end of the radio grunted as something must have hit him. Suddenly a huge series of sounds ensued. "_GAH, wha, crash, smack, BANG, BANG, CRASH! SMACK, AH! SMACK, CRACK, CRASH, BANG BANG BANG! CRACK!...FLUMP!"_ the sound of a body hitting the floor over the radio made many students feel sick.

"Hey!, you there?" the thug asked over the radio, then a calm reply was returned.

"_Say hello to Garluk for me"_ an unfamiliar voice said.

"GET TWENTY MEN UP TO THE FOURTH FLOOR AND FIND THAT BASTARD!" the man with the radio cried. Quickly twenty men broke off and rushed out the doors and headed towards the top floors. The three thugs that were holding onto Haruka however didn't relinquish their hold on her. As soon as the twenty were gone the man with the radio turned his attention back to Haruka. "Ok, now carve him open"

Haruka's fear quickly returned as she watched the man with the knife walk up to her. Haruka began to struggle desperately to try and break free.

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE PUNK!" the thug with the knife yelled as he grabbed at Haruka to hold her down. The two thugs holding her hands down grabbed at her shoulders to steady her. The man with the knife managed to sit on top of her to hold her upper body down as he prepped his knife.

"Rick" Michiru whispered. "Do something?"

"I can't" Rick answered. "There's still too many to get out of this without getting any other students killed." Rick counted roughly 14 men, and from his current position even if near the edge of the crowd of students, he could only get at roughly half of them cleanly before one of the two remaining gunmen could get a shot off, or one of the thugs takes a knife to a student. If Rick had been in a better position he could get them all easily, but he just wasn't in that position.

Then suddenly one of the men holding Haruka spoke. "Hold on man" the thug said as he began to feel around Haruka's shoulder. Haruka's eyes widened with horror realizing what he found. The thug then grabbed at Haruka's collar and ripped it back and got a good look at what he was feeling. "DUDE, THIS GUY'S A GIRL!" the man cried.

"WHAT!" the thug with the knife exclaimed. He looked at the part of Haruka's shoulder that was exposed from the other thug ripping open her collar, he saw Haruka's bra strap. "NO WAY!"

"A girl, really?" the thug with the radio said as he stepped closer.

"Yeah dude" the thug sitting on top of Haruka answered.

"Well, I guess we can have more fun cutting her open then" the man said as he encouraged the thug with the knife to do it.

"OK!" the man cried as he raised his buck knife. Haruka closed her eyes waiting for the death blow.

CRASH!

A dark figure dropped through the ceiling and onto the man with the knife. The thug and the dark figure crashed to the floor but the dark figure rolled off of the thug and into a small circle of armed thugs.

CLICK, CLICK!

The man with the radio and the only other gun wielder there aimed their shotguns at the figure's face. However the figure didn't waste any time as he swung his arms in opposite directions hitting the shotguns, forcing the shotguns to spin out of the gunmen's hands and the handle and triggers of the two shotguns into the figure's hands. The next thing the gunmen realized is the barrels of their own shotguns pointing directly at their faces.

"OH SHI-!"

BANG BANG!

The figure fired the two shotguns blowing off the heads of the gunmen. The students screamed in horror as the resulting mess spread everywhere. The figure then flipped the shotguns grabbing them by the barrels, and flung them at the two furthest thugs, the flung guns flew true and nailed the two furthest thugs square in the head. Then the figure leapt forward punching the two thugs off of Haruka.

Rick finding a chance to take out two of the guards while the majority of them were distracted with the dark figure. Rick leapt forward taking two thugs out by the knees.

Haruka, now being freed, she jumped off of the table and ran towards Michiru and the others, only looking back to see Rick taking out two thugs, and the dark figure taking on the rest. Two thugs leapt at the figure knives drawn, the figure expertly dodged the knives as he dived his way away from those two and into three more thugs knives drawn. The figure grabbed the wrist of the first thug swinging at him and elbowed a second. The third thug was bringing his knife down onto the figure's head. However the figure used the arm he grabbed as a shield forcing the thug to stab the arm of his partner.

"AH!" the thug cried as his arm was stabbed with a large knife.

The Figure quickly punched the thug that stabbed his partner in the chin knocking him out completely. The Second thug he had elbowed earlier quickly tried to stab at the figure only to have the figure, block that and twist the man's arm. Seeing the first two thugs that he dived away from, now charging after him, the figure pulled the thug he was holding onto in front of him, and kicked the man into the charging two thugs. Turning his attention towards the thug who was stabbed, the figure kicked at the man's knee dislocating it, and forcing the thug onto one knee. The figure then kneed the man in the face.

Rick finishing off the first two he attacked, jumped onto the next two who seemed to be backing away from the fight. Rick punched one in the back of the head, and kicked the second in the back of the knees, Rick then elbowed the man who he kicked in the back of the knees in the head. And gave a high kick the first thug's face sending the man flying onto a table.

The dark figure stood behind the final two thugs who were getting up from the thug that the figure kicked on top of them. They turned around only to see a blur as the figure spun around and heel kicked the two in the face. The two then dropped to the ground and stayed down.

Everyone then watched as the figure shook himself clean of the dust and debris on him, then turned to face Rick.

"Hey Rick" Atsuka sighed.

"So you did get involved bro" Rick sighed back.

"ATSUKA-SENSEI!" Makoto cried in shock.

"Hey nuisance" Atsuka replied at Makoto "Anyway, Rick I need your help to take out the rest of these idiots"

"Got it bro" Rick nodded happily.

"But Garluk is mine" Atsuka said.

"No prob, I'll take out the front guards" Rick said.

"Alright, let's go" Atsuka said as the two then rushed off into the school.

"Uh, What just happened?" Michiru asked out loud.

"I think we just got saved by a teacher" Rei answered.

"Well, looks like we all owe Atsuka-sensei big" Minako said as she held one of the tickets to Haruka who only quietly took the ticket, holding her collar together.

**Meanwhile outside**

Chief Sakurai was pacing in front of the school with Riot police armed to the teeth, waiting for Atsuka's return.

BAM!

Everyone looked up to see three thugs being kicked through the front doors, and Rick walking outside ushering the police to come inside. Without argument the police rushed the school following Rick into the school.

**Meanwhile on the fourth floor**

Garluk was on the run, he only realized what happened when twenty of his men rushed the top floor armed saying that someone had attacked them. After searching they found the dead body of one of their companions, his neck was broken. The twenty men had then rushed down to the lower levels only for Garluk to hear screams and gruesome sounds as all twenty of his men were attacked. Garluk stood silently ten feet away from the stairway entrance heart pounding fast.

Dok, dok, dok, dok, dok,

Garluk heard footsteps make their way up the stairs as a rather errie song was being sung by the figure walking up the stairs.

"_Hush little Gar-luk don't say a word, Shadow's gonna send you to the Abys-sal World, And if your Mas-ter tries to moan, Shadow's gonna turn his body into stone"_ Garluk only stood fast horrified at who he was staring at.

"You" Garluk said. "Shadow, rumor was you were dead."

"Good to see you as well Garluk, too bad you decided to make it happen like this. And as you can see, I am very much alive. What did you expect anyway, I'm one of the 'Eight' you think I would simply disappear without anyone knowing for certain." Atsuka smiled as he faced down Garluk. "You broke a fundamental rule Garluk" Atsuka said his face quickly turning serious. Garluk only gulped. "You were not to set foot into the territory claimed by another, especially a territory claimed by one of the 'Eight', which is one of the "Circle's" fundamental rules" Shadow said. "And now you're gonna have to pay the price" Atsuka said smiling.

"Please no" Garluk begged.

"Too late Garluk, the rule demands punishment" Atsuka said as he rushed at Garluk.

"NNOOOO!" was Garluk's final cry before the whole school went silent.

**Outside after the incident**

A news reporter was speaking outside at how the police managed to successfully rescue all the students without a single injured, and a handful of the people who attacked the school were killed. All the students were taken outside where an army of police and volunteers where waiting to help the traumatized students.

Parents eagerly awaited their children as they were finally given a clean bill of health from the paramedics. Usagi's mom however couldn't have enough just to know that Usagi is ok, she had to find the one who 'freed, her precious daughter', but since she wasn't likely to find the real person, she just walked up to a random officer, who happened to be the same officer that delivered Atsuka the note.

"Officer" Usagi's mom said.

"Yes Ma'am" the officer responded.

"I want to thank-you and all the officers for delivering my daughter back safely" Usagi's mother said as she bowed to the police man.

"Oh, no ma'am, I'm not the one you should thank" the officer said.

"Oh, then who should I thank?" Usagi's mom asked.

Just at that moment, Atsuka walked out of the school looking rather bored as the fun was all over now.

"That's the man you should be thanking" the officer said.

"Him?" Usagi's mom asked. "He doesn't look like a police officer"

"He's our combat instructor, he agreed to help cause he also teaches your daughters" the officer said.

"HE WHAT!" Usagi's mom cried.

"They didn't tell you?" the officer asked.

"No" Usagi's mom exclaimed. "WHY IS HE TEACHING HER!"

"He also teaches your daughter's friends" the officer said desperately to ease his way out of this situation, whether it was by making the shock less personally significant to the woman, or by passing blame onto Atsuka it didn't matter, Atsuka was going to torture him later anyway.

"AND WHY IS THAT!" Usagi's mom cried.

"MOM!" Usagi cried realizing that this was going too far. "We asked him to"

"What!" Usagi's mom answered more surprised and confused than angry.

"We all asked him to" Minako added as she walked up.

"Really!" Usagi's mom said.

"What's going on here?" Atsuka asked not understanding what was going on.

Usagi's mom just stared at him for a moment then bowed at him. "I was told you're the reason our children came out alive." Usagi's mom said.

"What!" Atsuka cried as he turned to the officer who passed him the note earlier. "THIS IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT!" Atsuka cried.

"IT'S NOT A LIE SENSEI!" the officer cried obviously scared witless from Atsuka's increased rage. "YOU'RE THE COMBAT INSTRUCTOR, AND YOU DID SPEAR HEAD THE RESCUE EFFORT!"

"You will die" Atsuka growled, angry that he was getting thanks, especially when he hated attention, and this was attention he hated the most.

Suddenly the officer got an idea to hopefully get himself out of the death sentence. "SENSEI, CHIEF SAKURAI ALSO LIED TO YOU ABOUT THE DEAL RICK MADE FOR THE TICKETS!".

"He what!" Atsuka answered shocked.

"Sensei, Rick just borrowed a lot of money from Chief Sakurai, and Chief Sakurai then made up a story for you to just participate" the officer explained.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THIS!" Atsuka asked.

"From Chief Sakurai's second in command" the officer said.

"YOU TRAITOR!" everyone heard someone cry, they turned to see Chief Sakurai hiding behind a police van listening on the whole conversation.

"CHIEF SAKURAI!" Atsuka cried.

"Running now" Chief Sakurai said as he turned and ran.

"DEATH PENALTY!" Atsuka cried as he chased after Chief Sakurai.

"Uh, will he make it in time for the concert?" Minako wondered outloud.

"Oh he will" Rick said. "Chief Sakurai probably won't though"

Everyone laughed at this as Atsuka continued to chase Chief Sakurai screaming on about the many different ways he was going to torture him and kill him for that stunt, and Chief Sakurai could only reply about how much it was worth it to see Atsuka's expression, and the money he paid for Rick's tickets.

**Later on**

The concert went off without a hitch, and Chief Sakurai didn't make it as he was ordered by doctors to stay in the hospital for an extended period of time to observe his recovery. Chief Sakurai still thought the whole thing was worthwhile. All the girls along with Mamoru made it to the concert, and while the stadium and area they were playing at, wasn't anything grand like you'd see at a Miley Cyrus concert, all the girls and Mamoru thought it was great.

**One week later**

Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Tuxedo Mask were all at the park nearing 8pm and Solar, and Ray were nowhere to be seen.

"What's taking them so long?" Sailor Mars asked out loud.

"It's not yet 8pm, Sailor Mars, just be patient" Sailor Mercury said.

"How will we recognize them?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"They dress in pure white suits" Sailor Mercury answered.

"Is that all that defines them?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Pretty much now that I think about it" Sailor Venus added.

"Are they strong?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Yeah they are, but compared to the five we fought that night two weeks ago, they were only strong enough to hold their ground for a short period of time" Sailor Mercury said.

"You didn't tell us much about the five you fought, what were they like?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"It's probably better that Solar and Ray explain it to you, they're much more familiar with what the enemy is more than we are" Sailor Mercury answered.

"Speaking of which what's keeping them?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sorry about that" a voice called from the trees behind them.

They all quickly turned around to see Solar and Ray dressed in their pure white suits walking out from behind a thick tree line, and making their way towards them.

"So you're Solar and Ray" Sailor Uranus said as she walked up to them.

"That we are, and who might you girls, and guy be, we didn't see you last time" Solar answered.

"I am Sailor Neptune"

"I am Sailor Uranus"

"I am Sailor Saturn"

"And I am Tuxedo Mask"

Ray quickly stifled a snigger at hearing Tuxedo Mask's name, as strange or stupid as it sounded to another person he didn't want to go insulting anyone.

"There is another one called Sailor Pluto, but she couldn't make it today" Sailor Neptune added.

"That's a shame" Solar replied. "But no matter, anyway you all ready to go to the Tower?"

"Yup" everyone answered at the same time.

"Alright everyone stand close together" Solar instructed, as everyone huddled close together, Solar stood on one end of the group while Ray stood on the other. Each one of them measured two steps backwards and clapped their hands together.

ZWOM!

A circle of light encircled the group along with Ray and Solar, everyone watched the light take its shape while Ray and Solar kept their concentration. Little lines of light began to intersect and stretch throughout the circle until a complex seal was formed.

"**HEAVEN'S GATE!**" Both Ray and Solar cried as the seal began to brighten, insomuch that it forced everyone to close their eyes due to the intensity of the light. And they waited they felt a sensation similar to that of being lifted off the ground.

ZWOM!

As the Feeling of being lifted disappeared, everyone opened their eyes to see that they were no longer in the park. They were now in the middle of a large room. The room itself was completely white, though the light was dim enough not to hurt the eyes, the walls and floor were a polished white stone. And surrounding them were several people dressed in monk robes, again also white. They were surrounding them in a perfect circle as if they were anticipating their arrival.

"What's this?" Sailor Moon asked out loud.

"Transportation a success" Solar sighed as he broke concentration.

All the monks surrounding them silently bowed, turned, and then left.

"Who were they?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"They're Tower Mages" Ray answered. "They are strong in magic usage, and thus participate in tasks that require a lot of magic concentration such as transportation, like we have just done"

"Where are we?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Where in a transportation room on the fifth floor of the tower" Solar answered. "We'll take you to the lounge if you want?"

"That would be nice" Sailor Venus said as she and the others followed Solar, and Ray.

Solar and Ray led everyone down four flights of stairs and into a large lounge. What everyone noticed first was that everything and everyone was white. The walls were made of white stone or marble, and all the people they saw, possibly numbering in the hundreds were all wearing pure white. All the people seemed nice as people waved at them and smiled, which at least created a warm atmosphere.

Ray and Solar got everyone settled in the lounge and began answering questions.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Solar asked.

"I do" Sailor Mini Moon raised her hand.

"Yes?" Solar acknowledged.

"Why is everything in white?" she asked.

"That's a long standing tradition of ours" Solar began. "It's an old belief that what we represent is purity so being dressed in white and working and living in a pure white atmosphere represents who we are"

"Don't you guys ever get tired of the color?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes we do" Ray answered. "But it's the Lord Light's orders, and tradition also dictates the reason for his order of keeping everything white"

"I have a more serious question" Sailor Uranus jumped in.

"Go on" Solar answered.

"As I'm sure you know some of us weren't there on the night when you all fought the five multicolored enemies, could you perhaps explain who it was you were fighting?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Certainly" Solar answered. Solar quickly went over again about the "Seven Rings of Power" and how they related to them, and the ones they fought. "The ones we fought were controllers of different elements. One controlled fire, another water, another lightening, and another controlled Ice."

"But you guys fought five, what's with the last one?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"The last one is of a different ring" Ray answered. "He's similar to Solar and me, he uses light just like us"

"So then why isn't he on our side?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"After the Millennia war, many people broke off to do what they saw fit, not that there weren't people who used light that didn't join the Light Justice Society, but there were a lot more that broke off to form their own groups or just live a normal life, my best guess is he's one of them" Solar explained.

"What rings did you say influenced us?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Celestial, Magic, and Elemental" Solar answered. "Though elemental might be selective between some of you as I recognize a few of you don't have an elemental influence" Solar added nodding towards Sailor Moon and Mini Moon.

"What ring does, Light fall under?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Essence, why?" Ray asked.

"Would it be true that there are dark users then too?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Solar and Ray forgot to mention about Shadow Users and what part they played in the millennia war.

"Yes, and I forgot to mention that during the millennia war it was the Light Justice Society vs. the Dark Army" Solar quickly corrected himself.

"I assume that the Light Justice Society won that war then?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"No, actually we lost that war" Solar answered.

"WHAT!" Sailor Uranus was shocked and so was Sailor Neptune and Saturn.

"Don't worry it doesn't mean anything" Solar explained, only to have Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn look at him quizzically. "Shortly after they killed our previous Lord Light, the Dark General disbanded the Dark Army, and all its members disappeared."

"Disbanded?" Sailor Neptune sounded confused.

"Yeah, as in got rid of the organization" Ray replied rather annoyed.

"I know that, I just don't understand why after winning, he would just throw it away, doesn't sound like a warrior for the forces of darkness to me" Sailor Neptune explained.

"Aw, right" Solar remembered how the others reacted to the fact that these Shadow Users aren't inherently evil. "You're under the assumption that Shadow Users are inherently evil correct?"

"Yes, is that wrong?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Yes, and no" Ray answered earning a more confused look from the three girls. "Despite having such a power, these guys aren't demons, or influenced by demons, they are just regular people who have special powers basically that were passed down to them from generation to generation. A Shadow User is just as capable of good as we are" Ray explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm not wrapping my head around this very well" Sailor Neptune said rubbing her temples.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually" Solar said.

"Um?" Sailor Saturn stuttered as she raised her hand.

"Yes" Ray nodded towards her.

"I was told that there may be other kids here, are there?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Not in this tower no" Solar answered. Sailor Saturn looked sad upon hearing this. "But however sometimes there might be a messenger who brings their kids along, if you want to ask the desk clerk downstairs you can find out" Solar added not wanting to see Sailor Saturn sad.

"Can I?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Yup, just head downstairs the admin desk will be right there" Solar explained.

"Mini Moon you want to go with her?" Sailor Moon asked.

"In a little bit, I just want to hear more about what were up against" Mini Moon answered. "I'll catch up later Saturn"

"Ok" Sailor Saturn nodded and left.

"Any other questions?" Ray asked.

"Have you ever met the Dark General?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Nope, but I heard he was near unstoppable" Solar answered.

**With Sailor Saturn**

Sailor Saturn followed Solar's directions as she went down a long flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she saw a large desk with two people sitting at it, guessing that it was the Administration Desk that Solar talked about she went up and asked if there were any other kids in the tower.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there are a couple staying the night" A older woman answered. She pointed at a door in the wall next to the desk. "That door will take you down a couple of floors where the guest apartments are, make sure you take two rights, a left, a right again, and you will find yourself at the guest apartments"

"Thank-you" Sailor Saturn thanked the woman and went through the door way and down the stairs.

**At the Lounge**

"Where is this Tower located exactly?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"In an unused area in the Pacific Ocean, and just off the cost so no one runs into it by accident" Ray answered. "It is just above a rather chaotic spot as the water currents below constantly change direction, you could be swept deep into the pacific, swept into a river leading into Tokyo, or you could end up all the way to China or Korea depending on the currents" Ray explained.

**Back to Sailor Saturn**

Sailor Saturn was feeling lost, she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, as this place didn't look like an apartment area, let alone an area guest's stay, it looked more like the restricted area where engineers and janitors work. Sailor Saturn tried to turn around, but every hall looked the same as all the walls where white, and everything was set in symmetry with the next hall.

**Back to the Lounge**

"Have you guys been attacked before" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"A couple of times in the past, but usually just by rouges or some idiots who don't know what they picked a fight with" Ray answered.

"So this place is secure?" Sailor Uranus asked

"Oh yeah" Solar answered. "There are roughly a couple hundred people who work here, it would take a small army to properly attack and take this place."

"I'm going to go find Saturn now" Mini Moon said as she gave a polite bow and left the room.

**Back to Sailor Saturn**

Sailor Saturn now felt convinced that she was lost, she didn't know where in the heck she was and she couldn't find anyone to help her find her way back. She felt like crying until, she heard voices. She followed the voices until she found herself in a large generator room. Hearing the voices coming from deeper in the room she ventured deeper.

"Glare how are you?" Sailor Saturn heard one voice say.

"Not bad Photon, how have you been?" the one called Glare answered.

"I'm fine, though I'm eager to hear that this Duplication machine works" the one called Photon replied.

'Duplication Machine?" Sailor Saturn thought as she got closer.

"Yes, it works great" Glare answered. Sailor Saturn couldn't see them, but could tell that she was getting closer.

"How long until all preparations are ready?" Photon asked.

"Six months give or take" Glare answered.

"Not bad time" Photon answered.

Sailor Saturn found herself facing the last corner before she would find the two men. She rounded the corner when she heard.

"Soon Japan will be ours and the Light Justice Society will soon take the world" Glare said in a satisfied sigh.

Sailor Saturn stood frozen staring at the two men who were staring at a large machine which she couldn't even comprehend what it did or how it worked.

"How much resistance do you think we'll encounter?" Glare asked.

"The Japanese Self Defense Forces are small, and will be weak in comparison to the army we'll have in six months, taking Japan will be easy" Photon answered.

Sailor Saturn felt her backing up until.

CLANG!

"WHAT'S THAT!" Photon and Glare spun around to see a horrified Sailor Saturn standing behind them.

"Well, that not good, not good at all" Glare said.

"For you little girl" Photon added.

Sailor Saturn didn't say anything as she did the only instinctive thing she could think of, she spun around and ran as fast as she could.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Glare cried chasing after Sailor Saturn with Photon not far behind.

Sailor Saturn somehow found her way out of the generator room and dashed down the hall as fast as she could, she could hear Glare and Photon not far behind.

"STOP!" Photon yelled. Saturn didn't know whether to laugh at that ridiculous remark asking her to stop, or to stay horrified and keep running. Of course she instinctively opted for the latter.

Soon Sailor Saturn felt herself wearing down, immediately remembering how fragile she was, her lungs where burning, but it didn't stop her from running as far as she could. Ahead she saw and open door, and no other pathways, Sailor Saturn rushed through the door and made a mad dash for the first path she could find, however as she was about to turn someone else came around the corner, and Sailor Saturn ran face first into the person.

BAM!

"Hey!" a man said as he looked down on Sailor Saturn who fell to the floor. "Hey you ok?" the man asked.

Sailor Saturn wasn't sure if she trusted the man, but when Glare and Photon burst through the door she got up and tried to run past the man only to have the man stop her.

"Hey you can't go back there, that's a restricted section" the man said.

"LET ME GO!" Saturn cried desperate.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the man asked. Suddenly a bright light began to emit from where Glare and Photon where standing. The man looked at the two and recognized what they were doing and looked horrified. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" the man cried.

"**FINAL FLASH!**" Glare cried as a jet of intense light shot forward towards the two. The man reacting as fast as light pulled Sailor Saturn into a protective hug and shielded her from the attack. Sailor Saturn felt the attack engulf the two of them. An intense heat began to quickly build burning Saturn's skin and uniform, however she didn't comprehend what happened next as she fell unconscious.

The blast engulfed the two and hit the wall behind next to them, the man shielding Saturn was pushed with the intensity of the blast and threw the two of them through the wall and outside towards the Ocean.

Glare and Photon ran forward towards the hole made by Glare's attack. Glare and Photon watched as the man and Sailor Saturn hit the ocean and disappeared.

BLARR! BLARR!

The attack alarm screeched alerting the entire tower to the destruction. Quickly Photon and Glare began charging up shots and fired blindly into the Pacific Ocean.

ZAPP! BLOOM! ZAPP! BLOOM!

Attack after attack hit the water creating steam and explosions of water everywhere before the first set of back up showed up.

"What's going on here!" Solar asked seeing Glare and Photon staring out into the sea.

"Another rogue raid!" Glare answered.

"Where are they!" Ray asked peering out at the sea.

"I don't know they took off when we started returning fire!" Glare answered.

"Two people fell in after the explosion!" Photon added.

"Who!" Solar asked.

"One of the Engineers, and some girl dressed in some kind of sailor fuku I didn't see before!" Photon answered.

"WHAT!" Ray cried in astonishment.

"Did you know her!" Glare asked.

"YES SHE'S A GUEST HERE!" Ray answered.

"WHAT WAS SHE DOING DOWN HERE!" Solar asked. "GUEST ROOMS ARE ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE TOWER!"

"I don't know I think she got lost!" Photon answered.

"DO YOU SEE THEM!" Ray asked getting desperate.

"No, I didn't see where they fell!" Photon lied.

Solar quickly thought of a quickly plan. "RAY! YOU TRY TO FIND THEM, I'll GO GET HELP!"

"GOT IT!" Ray said. "ONE OF YOU TWO GONNA HELP ME!"

"I'll help!" Photon answered. "Glare will stay here to watch out for the rogues!"

"GOOD IDEA!" Ray answered as he dived towards the sea below. Ray quickly concentrated and then two wings made of light erected from his back. Diving into the water Ray used the wings to propel himself through the water, and when he needed air, he would jump out of the water fly to a different spot, and dive in again.

Solar returned shortly with several other Light Users, and the Sailor Scouts shocked to hear what happened to Sailor Saturn, and desperate to help. Several light users, and few hours later, it got too late to keep looking. They couldn't find either the Engineer's body, or Saturn's.

Solar and Ray where the last to fly up to the hole in the wall made from the explosion, where the Sailor Scouts where waiting.

"DID YOU FIND HER!" Sailor Neptune asked, praying to hear good news.

Solar and Ray sadly shook their heads, Ray couldn't bring himself to look the scouts in the eyes, and Solar didn't like what happened any more than the others.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Mini Moon broke down in tears, while the rest looked solemn and sad.

"I'm sorry!" Solar said, in fact that's all he could say.

"Y-you did y-your best" Sailor Moon replied. Though she knew that wouldn't be enough to comfort Uranus, Neptune and Mini Moon, she knew in the back of her mind, there was nothing more they could do.

"We'll continue the search in the morning, until then, there's nothing left we can do tonight" Solar answered.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sailor Uranus cried as she grabbed Solar by the collar of his suit. "YOU SAID THIS PLACE WAS SAFE!"

"I didn't think this would happen" Solar tried to reason with Uranus. "Attacks are extremely rare, and I didn't think about your friend getting lost" Solar explained honestly. Uranus couldn't think of a counter argument, she could only let go of Solar's suit and drop to her knees crying.

**The following morning**

Hyouko was taking his usual morning stroll, it was the weekend, and everyone was sleeping in so no one was around and the sun was barely up. He walked next to a small man made river where the tide from the Pacific Ocean last night carried in a lot of junk. Hyouko continued his walk just observing different pieces of trash as he went along. Suddenly Hyouko saw something rather different, it certainly didn't look like a piece of trash. Carefully inching his way down the concrete inclines to get a closer look.

"A body?" Hyouko said out loud as he looked at the body, from what he could tell, it seemed to belong to a full grown man, who seemed to have his back blown away. "Must have been an explosion" Hyouko reasoned as the injury wasn't raw, it was all burnt flesh telling Hyouko whatever hit this man must have been some intense heat.

Hyouko saw the man's pocket facing towards him, and Hyouko tried to see if he could get the man's wallet to see if he had any identification on him. But as soon as Hyouko touched the man, the man's body fell back into the low tide of the river and continued to drift down stream.

"Brilliant" Hyouko sighed, annoyed that he now has to get the police to perform a full search to get the body back, assuming they can find it still in one piece, high tides come in all the time and aren't gentle all the time either.

Hyouko got up to leave when something else on the other side caught his eye. On the other side he saw a second body. But what really caught his attention was what the body was wearing.

"That uniform" Hyouko said to himself. "It's one of those girl's" Hyouko said to himself quickly recognizing the outfit. Hyouko quickly looked at the river, and looked around for a bridge. Finding no bridge Hyouko then placed his hand on the top of the river. "**ICE PATH**" Hyouko muttered as a strip of the river was suddenly frozen creating a straight path for Hyouko to cross the river. Quickly crossing the river, Hyouko walked up to the second body. Not wanting to lose this body like he did the first, Hyouko grabbed the girl's arm and hoisted her higher onto the concrete incline outlining the river. Once out far enough, Hyouko carefully let himself down further to examine the body without falling in. Hyouko checking the girl out, he found several small burns on her face, arms, and legs, several parts of her uniform were burnt too, but that didn't mean much to Hyouko. Hyouko then took two fingers and pressed them against the girl's neck against the jugular. Hyouko's eyes widened considerably when he felt a faint pulse. Hyouko quickly wrapped his arms underneath Saturn's armpits and waddled his way to the top of the bank. After laying her down on the ground, Hyouko quickly grabbed his cell phone and punched in a few numbers.

RING! RING!

"Hi Hyouko, do you know what time it is?" Rick answered on the other side of the phone.

"Shut up" Hyouko answered.

"Well that's one way to say hello" Rick responded irritably. "What do you want, its 6:30 in the morning"

"I found a body" Hyouko said.

"What?" Rick replied surprised.

"It's one of them" Hyouko said.

"What do you mean, who's them?" Rick asked.

"One of those idiot girl's we met a few weeks ago" Hyouko answered.

"Oh, you didn't kill her did you?" Rick asked.

"No, she's alive" Hyouko answered.

"Ok, yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll bring Kai as well" Rick said then hanging up the phone.

Hyouko quietly hung up his phone and then squatted next to Saturn's unconscious form. "And what trouble did you get into?" Hyouko asked not anticipating an answer.

Author's notes: well that's chapter 4 hope you guys like it, so anyway, please read, and review. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
